Hamato or Oroku? 5: The Real World Arc
by TMNT Loving Leo the Second
Summary: Based off of the arc where the TMNT are scattered across the multi-verse. I won't be doing Across the Universe because I wou;dn't really be editing it and I'd just be copying the episode for no reason. Rated T for language, action, and possible character death (SAINW!) 2k3'verse. All characters not in list: Raphael, Ultimate Draco, Ultimate Daimyo, Future Turtles, and Splinter
1. Attack!

_New Hamato or Oroku story! This one takes place during the arc where the turtles are all sent to different dimensions. SAINW, Reality Check, The Real World... Actually, I'm not really gonna be doing Across the Universe because I can't really alter it and it would just be a waste of time. If you don't know what happens there, you can find it on YouTube. I'll do a brief re-cap of Time Travails and The Entity below, but only one of them is important to the story-line (guess which one...). So, enjoy Reality Check!_

* * *

Mikey flipped through his newly purchased comic, yelling out sudden exclamations that were random and impossible to predict. At least for Leo, as he hadn't been living with him his whole life.

While Leo sliced at lit candles to put them out with Splinter guiding him, he thought about the past month and a half, after they'd gone to April's. He'd found out that his brother's had a 12-year-old friend, he'd almost been the slave of an alien who wanted to take over the world, he'd gone underground and almost lost Donatello to lava, they'd met a weird time lady who'd transported them to the 15 century, found out that Ultimate Draco was still alive there, and Ultimate Draco had taken the Time Scepter, and Hun had trashed Raphael's bike, and Leo was pretty sure that the hothead was fixing it with Casey. The Ultimate Draco one had taken place 3 weeks ago, and Leo had been really on edge since then. But nothing had really happened since then, and Leo was loosening up a little bit.

"I love comics," Michelangelo said from the couch. Leo stopped with a bored look on his face. "You wanna know why I love comics, Leo? I know you wanna know. C'mon, guess!"

"Probably because of the super heroes! Yah!" Leo exclaimed as he cut through another flame.

"Focus, Leonardo!" Splinter said from the side.

 _'How am I supposed to with Mikey bugging me?!'_

"Ding ding ding! Give the sword-wielding Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle a prize! It's all about the super heroes! Superpowers, super villains, super costumes; it's all just amazingly perfect!"

Leo stopped his exercise and went over to Michelangelo, sheathing his sword as he put a fist up to his brother. "I swear to you, Mikey-"

"Enough, both of you! Michelangelo, Leonardo is training!" Leo went back to his exercise and went back to where he'd left off. "You may join him, seeing as you have to much free time on your hands."

Mikey rubbed his head. "I think I hear Don calling me. Coming Don!"

Just as he was making his escape, though, the whole Lair started shaking. "Earthquake?! Not again! Earthquakes always mean something really bad in this city!"

The water in the pool started to rise, and a green portal rose above it. Leo looked to the old rat. "Master Splinter, what's going on?!"

Raph and Don ran in. "We've seen this kind of energy before!" the latter exclaimed.

Out of the portal, came a familiar figure. Leo gasped. "Ultimate Draco!"

"We told you we would return! We told you we would have our revenge!" they said.

Raph started charging at the beast. "Revenge this, whack-bag!"

"Raph, don't!" Leo called after him, but it was too late. The Ultimate Draco used the Time Scepter to freeze Raphael in the middle of his kick, and then sent him flying across the room.

"As if you could simply fight us. We control time and space! With Lord Simultaneous's Time Scepter, we are unstoppable!"

All of the Hamatos jumped at Ultimate Draco, Don calling," Quick! Someone grab the-!"

Before he could finish, the Ultimate Draco waved the Scepter across the room, freezing all of them in time.

"Now we will have our vengeance!" they both said.

Ultimate Ninja turned to Leonardo. "Let us destroy Leonardo first!"

Draco shook his head. "No, Splinter first. Then the Daimyo, your father. Then Leonardo, and then the rest of them!"

The Scepter pulsed a beam of light, and Michelangelo and his family disappeared.

* * *

Mikey's next conscious thought was that he was falling. "Oof!"

He groaned and stood up. "Ugh. Feels like someone used my head as a punchin' bag."

He looked around, and the Lair looked more... futuristic. (Mikey: Is that a word?) "Whoa! What happened?! That Draco thing!" He ran to a window. "Where is everybody? Huh?"

Outside the window, was a huge pool of water. And he was above ground in the middle of a huge city. "WHAT THE SHELL?!"

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Complete! You know how in the episodes they had the beginning of it in each of the turtles' point of view? Well, that's what I'll be doing, and Leo will probably not have the re-cap again. If he were to, it'd just be copy and pasted. Anyway, the entire plot-line will be 1 story, and it will have quite a few chapters, seeing as I have 3 episodes to type, one of which is a 2-parted one._ _Review, rant, flame, check out my community, and vote on my poll, and give me questions and dares for my Q & A! BYE!_

 _TMNT LLII_

̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿'̿'\̵͇̿̿\З= ( ° ͜͞ʖ°) =Ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿'̿ ̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿


	2. New Faces

_Next chapter! I've had a lot more time to type since I got out of school! Um, little error one my part. I accidentally didn't stop the chapter on a commercial break, so, um, oops. But I'll go to the next commercial break in this chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

Mike ran away from the window, towards goodness knows where. "This is crazy! I have to find the others!"

" _Who do you require to see?_ " a robotic voice asked out of nowhere.

"AHH!" Mike screamed. "Who's there? Where are you...? Where... am I?"

" _Error, you are here. Where do you wish to go?_ " the voice asked.

Mike looked around. "Uh..." Suddenly, a green elevator door opened. Curious, Mike stepped in, answering, "Wherever my brothers are?"

The elevator started going down really fast, causing Mike to yell out.

When the elevator reopened, Mikey was facing the wrong way. He turned around, and gasped. "No way!"

Before him were 3 turtles, who looked a lot like his brothers. But...

They were standing against a weird robot thing, a giant snake, a smaller robot, a blue thing, and a weird giant floating spider thing.

"The final battle has come, Superfreaks! Nothing that lives can defeat the Terrorkenetics!"

The biggest turtle smiled sadistically. "We'll see about that, Armorgah!" he exclaimed, looking towards the turtles. "Super Turtles, count it off!" he exclaimed, growing 20 times in size. "Gridex!"

The olive green turtle shot lightning out of his hands and feet, lifting him in the air. "Shellectro!"

The last turtle formed from the puddle he'd malted into on the ground, probably for appearance, Mike figured. "And Blobboid!"

Gridex thumped his fists together. "Let's get him, Turtles!"

Mike smiled. "No. Way!" he said, going unnoticed by the other turtles.

"Attack!" exclaimed Armorgah, shooting missiles out of the launchers on his shoulders. Gridex deflected them with his arms, Blobboid made his middle disappear, dodging them, and Mikey flipped out of the way of one.

the big snake shot a purple beam of energy out of his tongue, and Shellectro used his own powers to meet it, and it became of battle of strength.

The smaler robot went for Gridex, and planted something on his shell, dodging out of the way of the hands trying to grab him. Gridex realized that there was a bomb on his shell. "Oh, shell! this looks like an itch I can't scratch!"

Shellectro, from where he was, called, "Gridex, shrink!"

"Great idea, Shellectro!" the big turtle said, shrinking to the point where the bomb was bigger than him. Then, to Mike's fascination, Shellectro, having defeated the giant snake, used his powers to use them as that of a whip, grabbing the bomb and sending it in front of Blobboid, who let Gridex ride him (GET THEM DAMN DIRTY THOUGHTS OUT YO HEAD AT THIS MOMENT!) by forming his shoulders into a slide; Gridex slid and landed on the bomb and made it fall on the giant robotic spider. He then flipped off, growing again as it exploded.

Armorgah sent about 20 more missiles out of his shoulders, hitting the Super Turtles and, more importantly to him, Mike. He landed on the small rock hil, and immediately sat up. "This is out of control! This is- OOF!"

The blue thing, Mike now realizing it was a robot dinosaur, head-butted Mike, sending him flying. It approached the fallen turtle. "Oh, shell..." the orange-clad teen muttered as he used his hands to keep the robotic jaws away from himself.

"Down, boy! Bad robo-pooch, bad!"

Gridex suddenly came up and slapped th thing away with the flick of his wrist. "Who the shell are you?!" he demanded, pointing an accusing finger at Mike. "You're not supposed ta be here!"

Mike smiled nervously. "Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing."

Armorgah shot more missiles, but before they could hit their targets, Gridex shouted, "Computa! Freeze!"

Everything that wasn't the turtles stopped. Blobboid looked up from where he was holding up the little robot to deflect the missiles.

"Wha'd ya do that for, Grid? I was just about to..." the shape-shifting turtle stopped short when he saw the other turtle next to the shrinking Gridex. "Whoa."

Mike smiled nervously and waved as Shellectro flew over. "Hey, guys. What happened? What's up with the superpowers? Where's Master Spinter? Where's Leo? where's that Ultimate Draco thing?"

Gridex turned to his olive green brother. "Is this part of the new Hazard Shell Training program, Shellectro?"

"I assure you, it's not any program of mine," the electric turtle answered back as the simulation faded, turning into a green room.

"I'm not a program! I'm Mikey!" the no-powers turtle exclaimed. The three turtles looked at each other.

"He's infiltrated da Shell a' Justice. We'd betta scan 'im; this could be a trick," Gridex pointed out.

* * *

Next thing Mikey knew, he was strapped to a table with a weird yellow ring going over him over and over again. "Guys, that super-villain slug-fest was awesome! Are there any other super-villains? Do you team up with other superheroes? Wait... do **_I_** have superpowers? ᕦ(Ò_Óˇ)ᕤ"

"Scanners show him to be... normal. No superpowers. No flight. No ability to change. He's just a normal Teenage Mutant Turtle," Shellectro observed.

"That's Teenage Mutant _Ninja_ Turtle, Sparky!" Mike said, before he started spazzing out; he saw another world for a second, but it disappeared very quickly.

What was that?" Blobboid asked.

Shellectro looked over Mike's readings. "Hmm. There's a large amount of residual chronal energy in his cellular matrix. I don't think he's from this time period. Maybe not even this dimension.

Mike started spazzing again. "And, he's still in flux. I believe it's trying to put him back where he belongs."

"By sending me back home?" Mike questioned as he returned to normal.

Gridex smiled. "Possibly. Or our dimension could simply be trying to erase you."

Mikey gulped.

* * *

Mikey was now sitting in front of his brothers' counterparts and their version of Splinter, who he'd been informed had all of their powers, along with gravitational powers. "So, if I'm not from here, then you guys aren't my brothers. My real brothers. And that means my brothers are still in my world... fighting! I've gotta get home!" the young ninja exclaimed, standing up. "I've gotta help my brothers and Master Splinter! How do I get home?!"

Shellectro crossed his arms. "Well, how did you get here?"

"It was Ultimate Draco! Y'know, Ultimate Ninja and Draco. They got merged together after some kind of weird portal accident when I won the Battle Nexus Championship."

Gridex and Blobboid looked at each other.

Shellectro put a hand out. "O...K... Uh, I don't think we have an Ultimate Draco in out files. But perhaps he has an analogue in this universe. Shell-A-Tron 1000."

 _"I am at your service, Super Turtles and Hamato Splinter."_ A holographic sphere appeared in the center of the room.

Mikey beamed. "That is awesome! Don would love that! I mean, the Don from my world. Your Don already loves it, obviously. Which kinda brings up a question that's been bugging me. If you guys are me and my bros in this dimension, which one of you is me?"

All of the Super Turtles looked at each other, and Splinter sighed and held his head in his hand.

"Well, uh, I'm pretty sure it's not me," Blobboid said, putting his hands out defensively.

"Maybe we should focus on the matter at hand," Splinter said.

"And, where's your Leo? Y'know, forest green, little shorter than Ra- err, Gridex, older than everyone, doesn't really get angry... You should have one of him"

Blobboid frowned sadly, looking down. "We did, long ago."

"But, uh, he's... he's," Shellectro tried to finish.

"We lost 'im," Gridex finished.

"Oh. I'm sorry," Mikey said, putting his hands out. "I... Poor Leo."

Splinter went over to Mike. "Listen, we must stay focused here."

Shellectro took over once again. "Shell-a-Tron."

The sphere turned into a big purple and blue giant with a tail. "Wasn't the Transmographier."

"No, but that guys looks wicked!" Mike exclaimed. "Ultimate Draco's more... mangled looking," he said, putting his hands out in a weird cupped way.

"What about the Brain Stone?" Shellectro asked as a giant rock monster appeared on the screen. "He could harness that kind of energy."

"No, no, no," Mike said, grabbing his head. "Maybe I can draw you a picture or something..."

Suddenly, a beeping sound reverberated though the Lair. "Huh?! Are we under super-attack?" Mike asked, panicked.

Overhead, a sky-light opened, letting in a helicopter. It landed, and 2 men in black walked out, and Mike knew they were protecting someone. Another woman walked out in a small skirt and a business suit. "Super Turtles, Megatropolis needs you. A Doomsday device is set to go off in less than one hour. At that point all life on Earth will be exterminated."

Mike gasped. "April? Wow! This is so cool! Except for all life on Earth being exterminated..." he exclaimed, putting a hand on his chin.

* * *

 _There! Kinda long one! Not super-short! I'm glad for all the time I'll be having for two months! Anyways, review, rant, flame, check out my community, and vote on my poll, and give me questions and dares for my Q & A! BYE!_

 _TMNT LLII_


	3. Another New Face

_I'm sorry that this took so long! I've been working on two stories at a time and one of them is my Q & A, and that shit takes forever! So, sorry! Enjoy this while it lasts!_

* * *

"Alright, super Turtles, I'll brief you as quickly as I can!" April exclaimed with her hands on her hips. "Your arch-nemesis has made his move!"

Shellectro put his fist into his hand. "We're ready, Mayor O'Neil!"

Mike started. " _Mayor_ O'Neil?! That is so **COOL**!"

April turned her head around back to the chopper. "Jones!" she ordered.

Mike had to hide his smile as Casey, brushed hair in a ponytail and wearing a blue tux, came out of the plane with a briefcase under his arm. "Coming, your mayor-ship! Whoa!" he exclaimed as he fell down the stairs and all the papers in the briefcase fell out.

"Get it together, Jones; time is of the essence!" April commanded as she turned all the way to Casey.

Mikey chuckled. "Man, no one is ever gonna believe this back home! Yo, Case, how's it goin'? World in danger; time to kick some shell, right?" he asked as he walked over to the struggling man.

"Actually, sir, violence is rarely the answer," Casey said with a polite smile.

Mike frowned. "This is definitely a different dimension..." he muttered as Casey handed some papers to April.

"The Gravitron has returned (I know it's not a good name and it's the name of a theme ride but what am I supposed to do?!). We obtained these schematics of the tower where Gravitron plans to unleash his doomsday device," April explained, handing each of the Super Turtles and Master Splinter a piece of paper.

Master Splinter hummed as he read the paper. "So, Gravitron's endgame has begun."

"Maya (Mayor) O'Neil, the Supa Turtles will stop him. This time, for good," Gridex said, clenching his fist.

Mike walked over. "That sounds pretty wicked. Can I come? It would be my first 'save-the-world-from-an-evil-super-villain' mission! Whoa!" he exclaimed as he started spazzing again. "It's happening again! I'm in flux! this is it; I'm goin' home! Thanks for everything! Wait til I tell the guys about this! Bye! Bye now! See ya!"

Everyone looked at him with a deadpan expression as he returned from flux. "Uh. Oh. Guess I'm stayin'."

* * *

Mike gasped as he landed on the ground from the device his brothers' counterparts used. _'This is so cool!'_ he thought as they all ran towards a building, Splinter not included.

"There it is, Supa Turtles. The Gravitron's tower fortress," Gridex said as they all ran up to it.

Mike had to tilt his head all the way back to see the top of the tower. "Whoa. So, uh, how do we get in?"

Shellectro grinned. "We knock! Super Turtle Style!" he exclaimed, using his electrical powers to zap the door. 4 holes opened, and a weird liquid shot out of some cannon thingies that were very small. Shellectro gasped as he was squirted and knocked down, and Gridex smashed through 2 of the cannons.

Blobboid used his gelatin-like form to block the other two cannons, causing them to explode.

"Guys, a little help here?" Shellectro asked from where he was stuck in a ton of weird goo. Gridex used his strength to lift his brother out of the goo. "Thanks, Grid." Gridex grinned and dropped him. "Hey! Watch the merchandise!"

He wiped himself off and looked at the tower. "According to the Mayor's schematics, that panel should house the power grid that controls the perimeter defenses. Think you can handle it, Grid?"

"Watch da master at work," Gridex said as he grew. He ripped the panel off the building and punched it, then ripped out some of the wires.

Blobboid looked on with awe, but then snapped out of it. "Front door's open; let's go."

Shellectro put a hand on Blobboid's plastron. "Hold up. This one's a dummy. We want the real entrance, up there," he said, pointing to the top.

Mike scratched his head. "Well, how are we gonna get up there? It's not like any of us can fly or anything."

Shellectro bit his lip as he looked around. He smiled as his eyes landed on Blobboid, who looked back at him, confused. "What?"

"You can stretch up to about half way there, right?"

"Please, Shelly, I can reach all the way up there."

"Then that's what you're going to do. Mike, get on top of Blobby, and he'll lift up to the top. We'll all go one at a time and then go in from there."

Mike nodded with a solemn expression.

* * *

The Super Turtles and Mike burst through the door to Gravitron's throne room.

"Gravitron!" Gridex yelled as Mike gasped, looking up at the figure, who was turning around in his chair.

"Welcome, my brothers!" he exclaimed.

Mike looked this guy over for a split second. He had on a black mask (with a blue thing that looked like the top of a cartoon explosion) that went all the say over his head, a navy blue cape, with matching gloves with black lining. He had navy straps across his plastron that looked like an H and black boots with navy lining.

"No! No, it can't be!" Mikey exclaimed. "Leo!? You guys said he was... gone!"

Shellectro took a step forward. "No, we LOST him. Lost him to evil."

Gridex growled. "Gravitron, we stopped bein' yer brothas a long time ago! Yer madness ends here!"

"Am I the mad one, Grid? Gravitron asked, standing up with his hand on a lever. He pulled it, and the others walked forward to see what the floor was opening to reveal. "Behold the end, and the beginning!"

Shellectro gasped as he identified the device in the big jar. "The Penultimate Nullificator!"

Mike smiled. "That's a cool name!" He stopped as the others glared at him, Gridex with a fist raised. "Comic geek. Sorry."

"Gravitron! Not even you would be insane enough as to to activate the Penultimate Nullificator! It would destroy everything!" Blobboid accused, pointing a finger at his former brother.

"Not quite everything, Blobby. Thanks to my modifications, only life outside this tower will be exterminated. We are safe," Gravitron said as the jar reached up to his throne.

"We'll stop ya, Gravitron!" Gridex exclaimed.

"I don't think so, my brother. I know all your strengths! And weaknesses!" Gravitron exclaimed as he pushed a button on his throne, causing a green, laser-bar cage to drop on the other turtles.

Shellectro immediately tried to electrocute his way out of the cage, but only succeeded in making the bar he hit turn black for a second.

"The cage is made of Utromidium!" Blobboid exclaimed.

"The only substance stronger than our powers!" Shellectro finished.

"'Tis a barria (barrier) we can't pass! We're trapped," Gridex muttered.

"I shoulda seen this one coming," Mike muttered. "I mean, even Superman had his Kryptonite."

Gravitron pressed the button again, and the cage started lowering into the floor, and Mike groaned frightenedly.

"In time, my brothers, you will learn to follow me again," Gravitron said as he walked up to the cage, "And together, we will rebuild the world, and rule it! *laughing madly*."

Mike gasped.

* * *

 _Well, there ya have it, folks! The end! Nah, I'm kiddin'. There's more! Just stay tuned!_ _Review, rant, flame, check out my community, vote on my poll, and give me questions and dares for my Q & A! BYE!_

 _TMNT LLII_


	4. Defeat?

_I'm sorry that this took so long! In a few days I am going to post the first chapter of the story I promised in my Sneefee One-Shots about Leo being captured by the Foot and it won't be a One-Shot and I'm so excited! Enjoy!_

* * *

"Soon, guys, we will rebuild the world in _our_ image!" Gravitron exclaimed to the cage, where he couldn't hear Mike talking.

"C'mon, guys! Isn't there _anything_ you can do?!" the ninja asked the Super Turtles, who were on the ground with defeated looks in their eyes.

"The Utromidium drains out superpowers," Blobboid said with his head rested in his hand.

"Utromidium!" Mikey spat, putting his hands on his hips. "Stupid comic book weaknesses!"

 _DING!_

"Wait a minute! We can't break out of this Utromidium jail cell, but maybe, we can get Le- err, the Gravitron to let us out."

The Super Turtles glanced at each other.

"What?" Blobboid finally asked.

* * *

The timer on the Penultimate Nullificator hit 4 minutes and 17 seconds as Gravitron stared at it, his chin in his hand.

"Um, excuse me?! Leo - err, Gravitron?!" a voice called from the cage. Gravitron stood up and looked down at Mikey, who had his hands on the top of the cage and was holding himself up. "I was wondering if I could talk to you, in private?" the ninja asked. "I'm not really with these other guys!"

Gravitron rubbed his chin as he sat back down, but then clicked a button on his throne as Mikey, who was now trapped in his own little sphere of Utromidium, floated over. "Whoa..." the ninja muttered.

"Gravitron, this is gonna sound weird, but, I'm not from this... dimension," Mikey said, holding the bars in front of his of the green stuff. "Where I come from, you, me, and my bros, we rule the world!"

Gravitron rubbed his chin and leaned towards Mike in interest. "Another dimension?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah! There, we don't think like these chumps," the hyperactive turtle said, pointing his thumb towards the Super Turtles. Gridex and Shellectro looked at each other. "I'm loyal to you - to Leonardo, I mean; my leader!"

Gravitron walked down the stairs, putting the control panel on his wrist and walking down the stairs with Mikey floating beside him. "How I've longed for my brothers to be by my side; tell me more," he sighed, walking still.

"More destruction good; humanity bad. Wipe 'em all out, I say! Start over! That's what we did in our dimension! That's why I've come here to help _you!_ " Mikey exclaimed as they reached the Nullificator.

Gravitron considered this for a moment, then clicked a button on his wristband, releasing Mikey. The ninja got on one knee. "You'll fight by my side? the evil turtle asked hesitantly, his personal defenses going down for a moment.

Mikey's appearance faded out, revealing Blobboid. "Gravitron, no turtle would ever help you!" he exclaimed, making his arms extend as they shout out towards Gravitron's wrist. Gravitron tried to hold onto it, but the controller was soon in Blobboid's hand. He clicked a button, and the cage rose from the floor and the bottom disappeared. Gridex and Shellectro landed with a _THUD_ on the ground, and Mikey landed beside Blobboid.

"Yer idea actually worked, ninja boy!" Gridex exclaimed in awe.

"Can ya believe it?!" the ninja asked proudly.

"Now, someone, grab the Nullificator!" Shellectro exclaimed as they all charged.

"I don't think so!" Gravitron yelled as he grabbed his controller back using the same powers that Blobboid had. Everyone stopped in their tracks.

"How did you-?!" Gridex started.

Gravitron started rising off the ground, laughing madly. "A little upgrade on my part. Did I forget to tell you?" he asked with a sadistic smile. "I got a DNA sample from each of you when we last encountered each other and extracted your powers from the samples, putting them in my own system! And behold, the Ultimate Super Turtle!" he yelled, sending electric bolts at them. Mike yelped as one hit him, and he quickly patted the spot gently.

Shellectro gasped. "My powers don't go that far!" he exclaimed, as Gravitron even higher than the steps to his throne.

Gravitron's smile grew wider. "You think I didn't upgrade the powers? Didn't train with them? I'm twice as powerful as all of you put together! And you, ninja boy, you have made a grave enemy of me tonight by plotting against me; I will find you all anywhere in the ten dimensions!" he yelled, growing taller than Gridex. Gridex grew as well and charged at Gravitron.

The evil turtle smiled and took Gridex's attack head-on, not even being pushed back at the sudden attack. He smirked and pushed Gridex back, laughing. "You guys always were weak!" he exclaimed.

"Well, maybe we had da wrong leada!" Gridex yelled, trying his hardest to push his former brother back, only to be pushed back himself. Shellectro and Blobboid were trying to get past the two giants, but Gravitron noticed them and smiled, knocking Gridex to the side momentarily.

He smiled. "Master Splinter taught us everything we know about our powers!" he yelled, crushing his hand into a fist. "But I've found out more!" he finished as he pinned Blobboid to the ceiling. Blobboid struggled, but couldn't detach himself. Shellectro tried to send electricity at his ex-brother, but Gravitron retaliated, sending a more powerful blast, intercepting the superhero's energy blast. He then used his Blobboid hand to send Shellectro into a wall.

Gridex came back to his former brother, but Gravitron shrunk and flew up, then threw a very powerful electric bolt at Gridex, causing the huge turtle to scream in pain, shrink, and then collapse on the floor.

Mikey took out a nunchuck and nervously approached Gravitron, who chuckled. What are you gonna do, little turtle?" he demanded as he flew to the ground. "No superpowers, no hope. How can you even think of stopping me?!"

Mikey gulped, but put on a brave face. "I may not have superpowers," he spat at the shell of a turtle before him, "but I'm more than enough ninja to take **you** down!" he exclaimed. Gravitron growled and shot an electric bolt at him, but Mikey hopped out of the way. Same process twice more. When Mikey landed on a wall, Gravitron used his Blobboid arm, missing Mikey and punching the wall.

Before Gravitron could react, Mikey sent a kick to his chest with a battle cry, knocking the villain into the stairs. He growled ferally as his hand sparked with electricity. "You dare touch me?!" he yelled.

"Get used to it, Leo!" Mikey retorted as Gravitron charged at him. Mikey charged right back at him, and then phased right through Gravitron's chest this time, as the villain used his Blobboid powers to make sure Mike didn't hit him again.

"Fool! You can't defeat me! I am - huh?" Gravitron stopped short, realizing that Mikey now had his control panel.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh-heh!" Mikey teased, pushing a button. Gravitron gasped and looked up, only to see the cage coming down on him. He tried to get out of the way, but wasn't fast enough. He ran right into the cage and got shocked, and he was send backwards. He blinked a few times on his back as Mikey approached him, but then lunged at the ninja, only to be once again electrocuted.

"You still lose, ninja!" Gravitron gloated with a mad smile. "The Nullificator will still cleanse the world!" he exclaimed as Mikey gasped and looked at the device, which had hit the one minute mark.

Mikey started spazzing again, and gasped. "No. No, no! Not now! How do I stop the Nullificator?!" he demanded.

Gravitron chuckled. "Why would I design a way to stop it?" he asked irately. "It's justice. It's destiny! It can't be stopped!

"But we're safe in this tower! We'll endure!"

"I can stop it! I can throw it up into da stratosphere by growin'!" Gridex exclaimed.

"No! It'll take you with it! You'll be too close!" Shellectro exclaimed.

"Stop! There's gotta be another way! The Gravitron said that he modified the thing so it would only work outside the tower! What if we switched it so it only worked _inside_?!" Mikey exclaimed.

"That just might work!" Shellectro exclaimed as his hands sparked with energy. He went up the stairs by using his electric powers to steady him, and then put his hands on the Nullificator. The entire building interior was soon covered with electricity.

"That's it! you did it!" Blobboid exclaimed. "Now let's get out of here!"

But before they did, they approached Mikey, who waved his hands. "Looks like I'm already on my way, guys! If they write a comic about this, make sure they call me the Turtle Titan!" he exclaimed, hands on his hips as he completely disappeared.

Blobboid stretched out to the hole in the top of the building while Gridex rode on Shellectro out.

" _ **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_!" Gravitron screamed as the Nullificator hit one second.

Blobboid landed on the ground and stuck to another building far away as Shellectro and Gridex watched from the sky as the building imploded, completely disappearing.

* * *

 _The next day..._

The Super Turtles, Mayor O'Neil, and Casey all stood next to the new statue of Michelangelo. "He was a stranger from a strange land," Shellectro started, "and yet, Michelangelo, a.k.a. the Turtle Titan, was one of us, truly a brother in arms, and in spirit."

 _End of Reality Check_

* * *

 _There! That's the end of the first episode! SAINW will probably be not that much different from the episode, but I'll be making a few changes, most of which will be Leo's... Anyway!_ _Review, rant, flame, give requests, check out my community, and vote on my poll! BYE!_

 _TMNT LLII_


	5. An Old yet Unfamiliar Face

_SAINW! The most feels in the entire series put together times two! :( This is such a sad episode! I was originally gonna do one thing with Leo here, but now I'm gonna do something else. Anywhooooo... Enjoy!_

* * *

 _"Donnie, it's hard to believe you actually traveled through time like that!"_ April exclaimed through the monitor with a hand on her chin.

"I know, April, it's wild, isn't it? But it really was the year 1406! And we were there! All because of the Time Scepter!" Don exclaimed into his headset.

 _"Well, anything's possible. I think Uncle Augie's artifact taught me that."_

"I know. I was going over some of your uncle's calculations, and-"

Suddenly, the ground started rumbling in the Lair. "I think we're having an earthquake!" Don finished as he turned away from the monitor.

 _"Nothing's happening over here at the-"_ April's connection was cut off, and the entire set of TV's Don was in front of started electrocuting. He flipped out of the way to keep from injuring himself.

He ran towards the pool, where a green portal rose above it. Leo looked to the old rat. "Master Splinter, what's going on?!"

Raph and Don ran in. "We've seen this kind of energy before!" the latter exclaimed.

Out of the portal, came a familiar figure. Leo gasped. "Ultimate Draco!"

"We told you we would return! We told you we would have our revenge!" they said.

Raph started charging at the beast. "Revenge this, whack-bag!"

"Raph, don't!" Leo called after him, but it was too late. The Ultimate Draco used the Time Scepter to freeze Raphael in the middle of his kick, and then sent him flying across the room.

"As if you could simply fight us. We control time and space! With Lord Simultaneous's Time Scepter, we are unstoppable!"

All of the Hamatos jumped at Ultimate Draco, Don calling," Quick! Someone grab the-!"

Before he could finish, the Ultimate Draco waved the Scepter across the room, freezing all of them in time.

"Now we will have our vengeance!" they both said.

Ultimate Ninja turned to Leonardo. "Let us destroy Leonardo first!"

Draco shook his head. "No, Splinter first. Then the Daimyo, your father. Then Leonardo, and then the rest of them!"

The Scepter pulsed a beam of light, and Donatello gasped as he and his family disappeared.

* * *

Don yelled out and groaned as he hit his shell on the floor. A bunch of dust flew up and he coughed, but then he immediately got up with his staff out. He looked at the Lair and gasped. Everything was broken. Or destroyed. Or just dusty.

"Master Splinter? _Master Splinter?!_ Raph? Mike? _Leo?_ " he called out. No answer. "Anybody?!"

He went up the elevator and into the warehouse, pushing and collapsing both doors as he walked. "The whole Lair is trashed, even the warehouse. uh, the Tunneler looks like it's still in one piece. But this place feels like it's been abandoned for a long time. None of this makes any sense," he said as he walked in the open, where everything was dreary and destroyed. There was no sun peeking through the clouds... Wait, that was normal. But it wasn't usually this grey.

Out of nowhere, a helicopter hovered over-top of Don, the light shining on him brightly, causing him to shield his eyes.

 _"Attention, citizen. Place your hands in the air and drop your weapons. Repeat, hands up and drop your weapons."_

Don immediately complied, his hands flying to the air. He glanced at the five soldiers approaching him, but then one of them revealed the Foot symbol on their arm. He glanced at his hands before taking out his bō and was ready to attack the armed soldiers.

But suddenly, 3 shuriken landed in front of them. They all looked up. _"On the roof!"_ one of them exclaimed, and the light went to the figure on the roof of the next warehouse over. _"Get a light on him! FIRE! OPEN FIRE!"_

All of the soldiers started shooting their lasers at the running figure on the roof. The figure jumped behind an abandoned car and the soldiers ran after him, shooting along with the helicopter at the broken down car. Don watched on, too shocked to move. 2 soldiers hopped on the car, shooting the top straight off, killing anyone who was inside.

But no one was there, thank the good Lord.

A soldier got on one knee, but was knocked off the car as the front hood shot up, knocking the other soldier off, as well. The figure flipped in the air, knocking out all the soldiers within 20 seconds with his nunchuck.

Don gasped. "Mikey?" he muttered with wide eyes as he kept looking on.

The figure knocked all of the soldiers into the front hood of the car, but the light shone on him. He cartwheeled out of the way, and shot the helicopter down with an abandoned gun, blowing up the soldiers' cars as well. The helicopter fell from the sky and exploded a few blocks away.

Mikey dropped the gun, letting it clatter on the ground. Don approached him. "Mikey, boy am I glad to see you," he said with a genuine smile.

"So, it's really you," a war-hardened voice said, not like the one Don knew, as he stepped into the light, revealing his missing left arm and bandana that went over the top of his head. "You came back."

* * *

 _Gah! I had already died by the time I got to this part in the episode! The whole thing's so fucking sad! *puppy-dog whining* Anyway, I hope you liked this first chapter of the SAINW episode!_ Review, rant, flame, give requests, check out my community, and vote on my poll! BYE!

TMNT LLII


	6. A New Tragedy Revealed

_The next chapter! I still don't like how feelsy this episode is! But, enjoy!_

* * *

"Mikey, your - your arm! What happened to your arm?!" Don asked loudly, almost demanding, but not quite.

"You're the one that's got some questions to answer!" Mike exclaimed, pointing at Don accusingly. "Where the fuck have you been all these years?!"

"All these years?"

"You've been gone over 30 goddamn years, Donatello!" Mike growld at him.

"30 years? It can't be!" Don said, unbelieving.

"Can be and is! We thought you were dead. HOW THE HELL COULD YOU JUST ABANDON US LIKE THAT?!" Mike demanded, getting in Don's face.

"I didn't! I'd never abandon you guys!" Don said, shaking his head. "One minute we were all in the Lair together, and the next I woke up here. I just don't know how." He scratched his head.

"So the turtle with big big friggin' brain finally doesn't have all the answers. Who'da thunk it?" Mike muttered to himself. "But we can't talk here. C'mon!" he said, stepping into the shadows and walking away. Don raised an eye-ridge and followed.

The two hopped across a bunch of rooftops and past surveillance truck after surveillance truck after surveillance truck. And a blimp. And a million and a half helicopters.

 _"Serve the Shredder. He is your lord and master. Serve the Shredder and live,"_ an Elite's voice echoed out from the blimp as Don and Mike went to a sewer vent.

"Where are we goin', Mikey?" Don asked curiously.

"I'm taking you to see Master Splinter."

 _'Maybe he'll know what to do here,'_ Don thought.

"Are Leo and Raph with him?"

"Are you kidding? Leo and Raph aren't with anybody anymore!" Mike exclaimed as he hopped in the sewer.

Don gasped as he followed Mike, closing the grate behind him.

* * *

 _"Beware what you do. The Shredder is always watching! Always watching!"_ the Elite's voice said.

Don and Mike went out of a manhole outside the city. "Where are all the people?" Don asked curiously, helping Mike out.

"You mean the ones that survived? They're forced to work 18-hour days in Shredder's fuckin' labor camp," Mike answered as they ran through the woods. "No one's allowed out at night."

Wat happened between Leo and Raph?" Don asked as they hid by a tree.

"Let's just say they got in a big fight a long time ago," Mike answered as they started running again.

Before Don had even gone a few feet, though, he started spazzing out. "What the shell?" he muttered to himself as he returned to normal. He shook his head and went to walk next to Mike.

"When you never came back, Donnie, well, everything just fell apart. We were a team. Without you, it just didn't work.," Mike said, hiding behind another tree. "Guess we really needed that level head of yours," he explained as they walked up to a little marker.

Don looked at Mike, not yet seeing the marker. "Master Splinter?"

Mike pointed o the marker about 10 feet ahead of them. "He's over there."

The marker was a little piece of wood with the word 'Splinter' scrawled sloppily over it, and his cane sticking out of the ground next to it.

"No." Don gasped, running up to the marker. He kneeled down next to it. "Master Splinter is-?! No!" he denied, punching the ground as tears flowed from his eyes.

Mike walked up behind him sadly. "Master Yoshi used to bring him here to the park, back in the day. It's not the safest place, but this is where he wanted to be buried."

"H-How?" Don asked quietly.

"A couple years after you disappeared, Master Splinter gave his life protecting the three of us," Mike said sadly.

"I can't believe this place! It's all so horrible!" Don exclaimed.

"You'll get used to it. Besides, what can you do? It's the way it is," Mike said with a frown.

Don wiped the tears from his eyes and face. "It's not the way it was! Maybe I can't change the past, but that doesn't mean there isn't a way to change the present. We've gotta face the Shredder, and take him down!" he said, putting a hand on his chin.

"*scoffs* We tried! Too many times!" Mike retorted.

"We're going to try again, Mikey!"

"You got a plan?" Mike asked, putting his hand out in a questioning gesture.

"I'm working on it, but we're going to need Leo and Raph," Don explained, putting a hand on Mikey's good shoulder.

"That's a tall order, Donnie, but I think I know somebody that can help."

* * *

The two made their way to an old, ruined building.

"Resistance team 7, this is ops. Proceed to target," a male robotic voice said.

A woman who was looking over a map gave a paper to a soldier. "Give this to Angel. Her commandos will have to destroy that fuel dump before it gets moved on Friday," she ordered.

"Yes, sir!" the little child said, walking away with the paper.

"Yo, rebel leader. Look what the cat dragged in," Mike's voice said from behind her.

She looked back and walked over. Don smiled a huge smile that was out of place in the dismal world he was in.

"April?!"

"Donatello!" the short-haired and aged woman exclaimed. "You came back! Splinter always said you would!" she said more softly as she hugged him tightly. "Casey, too."

"Where is Casey, the old bonehead?" Don asked with a smaller smile.

Mike and April looked at each other, and April closed her eyes and bowed her head as tears formed in her eyes. Don looked to the side and saw a picture of Casey that had a little ribbon on it.

"Well, well, well, Donatello," a familiar voice said. A wheelchair started making its way over to them. Don's eyes widened. "What the-?" he asked, taking out his staff and putting it in a defensive position.

"Looking younger than every," the voice said as the wheelchair came into the light, revealing Hum with Baxter Stockman's brain jar surgically fused into his shoulder. "And how do we look? Just another one of the Shredder's apropos punishments. Don't be impolite, Hun, say hello," Stockman said.

Hun sighed. "Greetings, Donatello," he said, almost spitting it.

"Relax Donnie," April said, coming up behind the unscathed ninja, "They're on our side. We saved them from being executed about 5 years back."

"This life is worse. I wish I'd been put out of my misery," Hun said, wheeling up to them.

"And I wish you'd been put out of MY misery, you miserable misanthrope!" Stockman yelled, pointing his one eye at Hun for effect.

Don walked a little closer to Casey's picture. "April, there's got to be a way to end all of this! Can you get Leonardo and Raphael to meet me?" he asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"...I can try," she finally replied.

* * *

The only Elite left walked up to a door with the Foot insignia on it, getting on one knee to bow. "My lord, I bring news."

"Speak, Erīto," Saki's voice said.

"Our enforcers were involved in a skirmish near the Turtles' old Lair. Sensors have identified the attacker. It is the turtle Donatello," Erīto continued.

"So, the prodigal son has returned. Excellent. I want Donatello's head brought before me, with or without his body!" Shredder ordered.

* * *

 _End chapter 2! I just realized that Donatello is the only one of the turtles that wasn't concerned about getting home! Raph raced so he could get home, Mike was concerned about it in more the beginning of the episode, and Leo (in the show) had a whole episode dedicated on getting home. Any thoughts? Review, rant, flame, give requests, check out my community, and vote on my poll! BYE!_

 _TMNT LLII_


	7. Breaking Into Foot Palace

_The next chapter! Enjoy! BTW, there's no Karai in this story, because I want her to have a better entrance into the plot._

* * *

A blimp soared through the air as a figure approached the resistance building. They had a dark blood-stained coat on and black glasses. He ran towards the building, looked through a hole in the wall, and flipped in, taking a sword out in preparation.

Another figure landed behind him, and he swiftly turned around. Through the shadows, one eye stared at him through a red mask. "What the fuck are _you_ doin' here?" a familiar voice asked.

The figure growled at the other. "Raphael, I should be asking you the same thing," he spat with malice. "April's guys didn't say anything about _you_ being here!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, what's da matta, Leonardo!?" Raph demanded, pointing to himself with his thumb. "Do I remind ya of how ya made us **ABANDON** Masta Splinta, _when 'e needed us most_!?" he growled, shoving Leo's chest.

Leo growled, sword still out. "You have no right to say my name. And it's what he wanted! To save us..." he said, looking down for a second. "If we HAD gone back we all would've been killed and destroyed!" he then yelled.

"We coulda saved 'im!" Raphael spat, poking Leo's plastron.

"You know we couldn't!" Leo retorted loudly. "He was gone!"

"AAH! No!" Raph screamed, pushing Leo back. The sight-deprived ninja growled and didn't let Raphael say anything further as he kicked him straight in the stomach. Raph was up, sais out in a second, but before anyone else could move, they were both wacked in the stomachs with a bō staff.

They both sat back up quickly, and Leo growled at the figure that stood there.

"Leo, Raph, we need to talk," Don said, sheathing his bō as he offered each turtle a hand.

Raph shot up, hugging his long lost brother. "Donnie! No way!"

Leo, on the other hand, growled ferally, pushing his former second-in-command away from the bō-wielder. "How dare you come back after all this time! You abandon us for over 30 years and then you come back for what? To rub it in our faces that we failed because you weren't here? To laugh at our failed battles?!" he demanded, grabbing the younger turtle by the top of his plastron and grabbing him, lifting him up to his height.

Don gulped. "No, Leo, I swear..." he said, not daring to try to break free as he was reminded of how much this guy reminded him of Raph and Shredder rolled into one.

"I don't believe you," the eldest hissed at the less-scarred turtle, just as Mike and April walked over.

"Leonardo! What are you-?!" the arm-deprived turtle demanded, grabbing Leo's arm and making him release he young turtle. (I will be making Don the youngest turtle in this episode because, well, he technically is...?) Don rubbed the top of his plastron and backed away from the pissed turtle.

"Leave him alone, Leo!" Mike exclaimed. Leo immediately obeyed, even though there was a scowl on his face.

 _'What?'_ Don thought. Leo had never been ne to relent to his brothers like that, and he sincerely doubted that had been cured by this awful future.

In his ear, April whispered, "About 25 years ago, he got captured by the Foot an' they did something that made him obey anything he was told to do. They din't realize that it wasn't only Shredder he was programmed to obey, anyone that told him ta do something could make him do it. I fixed it a bit so now none of the Foot Ninja can tell him what to do. I tried to do the same for us, but it blew up in my face and I just left it..."

Don gasped.

Leo growled at Mike. "You're siding with this traitor?!" he demanded, whipping his arm around toward Don.

"Yes! He didn't mean to disappear! He said it himself! When has Don ever lied! Are you THAT blind?!" the orange-clad ninja retorted loudly.

Leo sighed, any adrenaline that had come from his hate dissipating. "Yes..." he sighed, picking up his abandoned katana (after feeling for it a second) and sheathed it.

"Look, Brainiac here wants to go up against the Shredder," Mike finally got to explain.

Leo crossed his arms. "We've already tried, Donatello! How the hell do you think we lost Casey?!"

"The Shredda's palace is surrounded by an army of Foot Police!" Raph put in.

"And Utrominators," Leo added.

"AND Erīto Legions," Raph finished.

"Who?" Don asked.

"Erīto's the last Elite Ninja left. We actually finished the other three," Leo explained heatedly. "We can't even get inside to fight the Shredder!"

"And if you could you couldn't beat him!" Stockman announced, having Hun wheel them over. "The Shredder's new Exosuit is more powerful than ever! I should know; I built it!"

Don glared at Stockman briefly while Leo glared at Hum because he just hated him. "Look, Donatello, it's impossible. Just give it up!"

"Can't be done," Raph put in, rubbing his head above his missing eye. "I's hopeless."

Don sighed. "I don't know what happened to you guys, but the turtles I knew believe that nothing was ever hopeless! Please! We can do this!" he exclaimed, putting cautious hands on the two feuding turtles' shoulders.

Leo sighed, rubbing his face with one hand as he thought it over.

"Please, Leonardo," Don pleaded, trying not to trigger Leo's obedience thing.

Leo sighed and took Raphael's already-extended hand. "Fine. But this is the last shot. Only because we need to stop Shredder. Now, please Don; tell me we have at lest half a fighting chance."

Mike smiled, and Don reveled in it for a second before announcing his plan. "I've been working up a plan. Do we have any hardware? Exosuits? Anything?" he asked, looking at everyone present.

"Well, we captured an Erīto Legion that Stockman's been modifying," April suggested.

"Good. That's a start. And there's something we'll need from the Lair," Don continued.

"Da Lair? Da Lair got wasted years ago!" Raph exclaimed.

"Not all of it," Don replied with a stern expression.

* * *

Erīto walked up to Shredder's throne, bowing. "Master," he said, "the Utroms have finished building the Transmat. It will be operational in 2 hours."

"Excellent," Shredder's voice said.

Suddenly, the wall was destroyed by a tunneler-like machine. Erīto immediately turned around, sword out.

"Who dares?!" Saki demanded as a flight of stairs made its way out of the tunneler.

Mike jumped out, then Raph, then Leo, all in defensive positions. And then a big metal boot stepped out, nearly crushing one of the steps. It jumped and landed harshly on the ground.

Don was in a big exosuit that had claws for a hand on the right hand and a three-fingered fist on the left. There were cannons in the shoulders, and only Don's plastron and head were exposed.

"Can the Shredder come out and play?" he asked.

From behind the yellow paper-like door, Shredder stepped out. "So, the turtles have reunited."

The shadows finally weren't strong enough to conceal the alien bug as it stepped out. He was in a very big metal suit that had four gauntlet-ed arms, and spikes coming out of the shoulders. "It is 30 years overdue, but I will finally put an end to your pathetic lives," he finished with a smirk as he approached them.

"Shredder, your rein of terror is over!" Don exclaimed.

"Legions! Attack!" Erīto exclaimed, pointing his sword at the turtles.

About a dozen Erīto Legions came out of nowhere, running past Don and going for the others. "Destroy them all!" Erīto finished.

The cannons on Don's shoulders activated. "For Master Splinter!" he yelled, shooting at the Legions. He destroyed most of them, but someone shot the ones behind him, and it was revealed to be April, coming out of the tunneler with a bazooka. She jumped out of it and shot at the multiplying Legions.

Hun came wheeling out of the truck, despite Stockman's protests. "Hun, stop! What are you doing?! We're supposed to stay in the tunneler!" Hun rolled over to where Shredder was standing.

"Master! Please, take me back!" he begged.

"What?" Ch'rell demanded.

"I'll serve you! Please!" Hun pleaded.

"Hun, what are you doing?!" Stockman demanded.

"Exterminating you two traitors will be an added bonus!" Shredder cackled, stomping on them easily.

Mike and Leo were standing back-to-back, completely surrounded by Erīto Legions. "C'mon! We have to get Don some more time! Keep the bots busy!"

Leo nodded as his obedience thing (Imma just call it that 'cuz what else is there) was triggered and charged at the bots.

"Oops," Mike muttered, but then he shrugged and went after his own batch of bots. He faced off with them for a few minutes, but was soon approached by 6 Legions, all of which being twice his height.

"Donnie!" he called. "Donnie!"

Don looked over and saw Mike being surrounded by a dozen Legions, all with swords out.

"I'm-! AAAUUGH!" the arm-deprived turtle screamed.

"Mikey!" Don exclaimed with wide eyes. "No!"

* * *

 _No! Mikey! The most innocent are always the first to go... No, I'm kidding. :,( Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this very delayed chapter! Review, rant, flame, give requests, check out my community, and vote on my poll! BYE!  
_

 _TMNT LLII_


	8. It's Over

_The next chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

"Mikey! No!" Don yelled from inside his exosuit. The Legions stepped away from the already dead and bleeding turtle. Don made a quick and futile scan of his brother's injuried. The rest of his left arm was cut off at the shoulder, and he had numerous cuts on his face, legs, and remaining arm. But the cause of the death had to have been the stab wound directly into his heart.

The Erīto Legions ran away from Mike, done with him, and Don growled. "You'll pay for that, Shredder!" he yelled, barreling past the Legions. Shredder looked up from his latest kills ans smiled evilly.

"If it's the last thing I do, you WILL PAY!" Don finished, shooting at Shredder's exosuit. He let out a war cry as Ch'rell took the attacks. Smoke started forming in front of the alien, and Don stopped to assess the damage from afar.

Suddenly, out of the smoke, the exosuit's hand shot out and grabbed his Don's exosuit bicep, lifting him up to his exosuit's height. "Thirty years! And THIS is all you have!" the Utrom exclaimed. "Truly pathetic!"

Leo listened over from where he was fighting, but could only make out a few words.

Shredder crushed Don's right metal bicep, and Don screamed as he fell back to the ground.

"Disgusting creature!" Ch'rell exclaimed, kicking Don away.

"Don!" Leo exclaimed, dodging past Legions to get to his long-lost brother. He got past the Legions, but then Erīto himself ran toward him, sword out as he let out a battle cry. He attacked the already prepared turtle, his old ally.

"I beg you to leave, Leonardo!" Erīto exclaimed, his sword clashing with Leo's. "Leave here! Or you will make me do something I do not wish to do! Something my duty commands!" he tried, even though he knew he couldn't make Leonardo do anything anymore.

Leo seethed at his old ally. When he had been in the Foot Clan, Leonardo and Erīto had been close allies, going on many missions together. He kicked at Erīto, who dodged out of the way, grabbing Leo's foot and sending him into a glass case and then into the wall, Leo dropping his sword.

Leo groaned, shaking his head. "No! Not this time, Erīto!" He charged at Erīto, and then flipped over him, along with the sword aimed at him. He grabbed a Legion's disconnected arm and tried to hit Erīto with it, but the Elite's sword cut through it, aiming for Leo's head, but Leo kicked him in the stomach and swung at his head, only for it to be dodged. He roundhoused, but Erīto dodged out of the way. He grabbed the Elite's arm and flipped him over, sending him a few yards away.

Leonardo used his foot to pick up his dropped katana, putting it in his left hand as he approached the fallen warrior. "I'm sorry, Erīto. I never wanted it to end this way," he said somberly as he raised his katana, ready for the kill. Erīto shakily looked up at him. He then inwardly smirked as he saw a Legion approaching the mutant. Leo also sensed it and turned around to slice it in half.

What he didn't expect was for Erīto to recover that quickly, and slash him across the head, getting his brain. He let out a strangled yell as blood immediately pooled from the wound, and fell forward, dead before he hit the floor.

"Forgive me, Leonardo," Erīto sighed.

Raph looked over through his one eye. "LEO!" he screamed, charging for Erīto. He tackled him, but Erīto kicked him off, into the glass case. In a desperate attempt as Erīto approached him, Raph grabbed a shard of glass and threw it at Erīto's neck. Erīto's sword cut through it, but he was already in front of him, kicking him to the side. Erīto landed on his face once more and Raph jumped up 5 yards to deliver a kick to his head...

Only for Erīto to slash at him with his sword. Raph fell backwards to where he'd been, his plastron having been sliced in half 5 inches deep. He groaned and got on his hands and knees, and looked where Leo was laying, face up with his mouth open. He crawled over. "Leo..." he moaned, before dying on Leo's plastron.

Erīto looked at the two turtles in almost mourning. "Erīto!" a voice yelled. He turned around and saw April standing behind him. "End of the line," she said, shooting the bazooka at the ninja.

Erīto gasped and tried to run away, but the rocket hit him directly in the torso, impaling him. He got on his hands and knees for a second. "Master... I am... finished," he gasped and died on the floor, face-first.

Shredder cackled evilly as Don stood back up, his entire right arm fell off. "You are the last of your kind, Donatello!" the alien bug cackled, not noticing as Don looked up at the tunneler directly behind him, easily a radius of Saki's exosuit. Ch'rell went up to Don and picked him up by the mechanical shoulders. "And now, I will crush you like the insignificant worm you are!"

"You always did claim victory before you actually won," Don mused, opening a small switch on one of the things that he moved to let his exosuit move. "This whole attack was to get you into position to do this!" he exclaimed, pressing a button. Two grappling hooks shot out of each end of the tunneler, wrapping around Ch'rell's exosuit.

"WHAT?! WHAT IS HAPPENING!" Ch'rell demanded. The tunneler came to life, the spinning blade starting up. The very strong chains pulled the struggling Saki towards the weapon.

"No! I am the Shredder!" the bug yelled. "I am the Shredder!" Don jumped out of his exosuit and watched as Shredder's exosuit was demolished bit by bit. The blade got to the bug inside, and ripped it apart molecule by molecule as it went through the other side of the suit, completely demolishing the entire thing and Saki in one.

The tunneler eventually died down, and Don put one foot on the remains of Ch'rell's suit, a somber expression on his face. It's done."

April dropped her bazooka and her head bowed in grieving. She then looked up as Don walked past her, turning away from the mess. "My brothers, my poor brothers. This world. This future. It's a nightmare."

"It was a nightmare, Don," April said, a small smile on her face. "But you, Leo Raph and Mikey," she continued as Don closed his eyes to fight tears from spilling, "you gave us back out future."

Don looked up, mouth slighly agape. But then he started spazzing. "April! It's happening again! Something's pulling me away! It's stronger this time!" he exclaimed.

"Donnie! Remember! There's always hope, no matter what!" she tried.

Don disappeared with a yell that echoed through the room.

"And thanks," April finished quietly.

And outside, a new day began.

* * *

 _Sadness! D,: But it's over now... OK? It's over! Next, The Real World! I like that one and I'm still trying to get a grip on what to do with it. But still, I hope you liked! Review, rant, flame, give requests, check out my community, and vote on my poll! BYE!_

 _TMNT LLII_


	9. Another Dimension and a New Face

_The Real World! This episode is definitely easier and less heart-wrenching! Enjoy!_

* * *

Leo's katana slashed forward. "Falling rain kata," he said, slashing his katana around in swift motions that I can't describe.

"The way of harmonizing oneself in action. This is the spirit of Yado," Splinter said from the side.

Leo grunted as the katana put out a few candles.

"The mind, body, spirit, and weapon," Splinter continued, "working in harmony."

Leo closed his eyes and put his sword up to his face, then sliced at more candles.

"Balance is all," Splinter finished.

"I love comics."

Leo's eyes widened as a confused expression dawned on his face. He growled and turned around to see Mikey facing him from the couch. He unsheathed his other katana, ready to continue...

"You wanna know why I love comics, Leo? I know you wanna know!" Mike smiled.

Leo growled again and stomped over to Mikey, putting his swords away as he put a fist up at Mikey. "I swear to God, Mike-!"

"Enough, both of you! Michelangelo, Leonardo is training! You may join him as you seem to have too much time on your hands!" Splinter reprimanded. Leo sighed, calming himself as he went back to his exercise.

"Um, I think I hear Donnie calling me. Coming, Donnie!" the youngest exclaimed, walking over to where Don was video-chatting April.

Just as he was making his escape, though, the whole Lair started shaking. "Earthquake?! Not again! Earthquakes always mean something really bad in this city!"

The water in the pool started to rise, and a green portal rose above it. Leo looked to the old rat. "Master Splinter, what's going on?!"

Raph and Don ran in. "We've seen this kind of energy before!" the latter exclaimed.

Out of the portal, came a familiar figure. Leo gasped. "Ultimate Draco!"

"We told you we would return! We told you we would have our revenge!" they said.

Raph started charging at the beast. "Revenge this, whack-bag!"

"Raph, don't!" Leo called after him, but it was too late. The Ultimate Draco used the Time Scepter to freeze Raphael in the middle of his kick, and then sent him flying across the room.

"As if you could simply fight us. We control time and space! With Lord Simultaneous's Time Scepter, we are unstoppable!"

All of the Hamatos jumped at Ultimate Draco, Don calling," Quick! Someone grab the-!"

Before he could finish, the Ultimate Draco waved the Scepter across the room, freezing all of them in time.

"Now we will have our vengeance!" they both said.

Ultimate Ninja turned to Leonardo. "Let us destroy Leonardo first!"

Draco shook his head. "No, Splinter first. Then the Daimyo, your father. Then Leonardo, and then the rest of them!"

The Scepter pulsed a beam of light, and Leonardo and his family disappeared.

* * *

Leo opened his eyes and immediately sat up. "Ultimate Draco!" He turned, and came face-to-face with a Tokage lizard with a long neck and a purple body. "Ultimate Draco?" he asked, reaching out to touch the Tokage. The lizard ran away.

Leo stood up, swords out. "Master Splinter? Guys?" he asked, looking around at the crater he was in. He walked out of it. He looked around and saw a beautiful yet medieval village a mile-ish away. "OK..." he muttered as he sheathed his sword. "Ultimate Draco appears in the Lair, then the Lair goes away. Or maybe I went away," Leo said to himself, looking around at the meadow.

"This looks like feudal Japan. I have to find the others. Draco could be- AUUGH!" he screamed as two horses appeared, standing on their hind legs in surprise at his scream, knocking their riders off as they ran away.

The stranger on the left one was a cat-like woman with a pink, red, and white kimono. The one on the left was a young panda with a purple kimono. "Are you alright?!" he asked the strangers; they'd just fallen off of their horses: it seemed rude not to ask at the least. "You cam out of nowhere, and-"

"Ninja scum!" the can exclaimed, on her feet with her sword out.

"What?" Leo asked, wide-eyed.

"You won't have him! I don't care how many ninja clans come!" she yelled.

"Ninja clans? Have **who**? I thin you should calm-!" Leo tried.

"You will not live to see another sunrise! So swears Tomoe Ame!" the cat screamed at him, charging at him.

"Whoa! Stop! I don't wanna fight you!" Leo snapped, a glare entering his eyes.

She swung at him with her sword, but he jumped out of the way. She tried to decapitate him, but he ducked out of the way. He used his sword to block the next blow coming at the top of his head. "Stop! I'm not your enemy!"

"Ninja deceit!" she screamed at him as they dueled.

The turtle growled at her and kicked her away. She landed hard on the ground as he approached her, and she rolled out of the way of her sword. Leo approached her, sword slowly going to her chest.

"Please, if you have any honor in you, ninja, spare my lord. Take me instead," she pleaded, sitting up a bit and closing her eyes.

Leo's eyes widened as he looked at his sword. _'No, I don't do that anymore,'_ he reminded himself. He sheathed his katana and put out a hand to Tomoe Ame. "I like to think of myself as honorable," he started, watching as she opened one eye, "and a ninja."

She opened both eyes with a quiet gasp and took the offered hand. She bowed to him. "Forgive me. I am shamed by my actions... I mistook you for... *gasp*"

She and Leo looked over to the young panda, who was just sitting up. Tomoe Ame ran over to him. "Lord Noriyuki!" she exclaimed, hugging him softly.

Leo walked over to them. "Who are you guys?" he asked.

"He is Lord Noriyuki, head of the Geishu clan. I am his retainer Tomoe Ame," Tomoe Ame explained as she tried to care for her lord.

Suddenly, the ground started rumbling. Leo gasped as animal hands started popping out of the ground. He unsheathed his sword as mole-like creatures dug themselves out of the ground and attacked them.

Leo used his swords to block the mole that came at him, sending it a few feet away as Tomoe Ame led Noriyuki away. One of the moles came up from just in front of him and he flipped backwards, grunting. Three appeared around him from where he landed and he tried to spin kick all of them from the ground, but they burrowed back down.

He jumped up and kicked one away from him, then fought off two that attacked him from where he landed.

Tomoe Ame used her sword to block one of the moles, grabbing Noriyuki and taking him with her as another mole tripped her.

Leo landed on the back of one of the moles that appeared from the ground. "What is going on here?!" he demanded.

"The Mogura Ninja have come for Lord Noriyuki!" Tomoe Ame explained as she fought off the moles, still on her back. Noriyuki had crawled a few feet from the fighting. "We must protect him!" she exclaimed, kicking one of the moles off her.

Three moles approached Noriyuki, but Leo jumped over and kicked one away, then another, and grabbed the panda out of the way of a mole that dove for him.

Tomoe Ame, on the other hand, was surrounded by 3 moles, all of whom were digging around her in a circle, creating a hole. She yelled as she fell down it.

"Tomoe Ame!" Noriyuki exclaimed, Leo having to restrain him from going after her. "No!"

Leo sheathed his katanas and ran over, digging after her. Or, trying, anyway. "No!" he exclaimed as he dug through the shallow dirt. He jumped back as another mole hand flew out of the dirt, followed by two more, when suddenly arrows started shooting at them.

Leo looked to the side and saw two horses, one being ridden by a rabbit with a blue kimono that had the same clan logo as Noriyuki's, sword out, and another being ridden by a rhino that Leo could almost smell from where he was. The rabbit let out a battle cry and and flipped off his horse, knocking down the moles. Leo watched in shock as the moles all burrowed back into the ground, as if recognizing the newcomer.

The rabbit snarled at their retreating forms.

* * *

 _So, anyone got a guess on out newcomer? *smiles* If you know this show, then you probably know. But if you don't, give me some guesses in the review box!_ _Review, rant, flame, give requests, check out my community, and vote on my poll! BYE!_

 _TMNT LLII_


	10. Explanation and Distrust

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Leo and the rabbit stared each other down. "Um?" Leo finally muttered.

"Ninja! You have let my friend be captured by the Mogura!" the rabbit yelled at him, charging.

"Wait, what?" Leo asked, although he took his swords out.

"Die, ninja!" the rabbit yelled, charging at Leo. The turtle put his swords out in defense, a scowl on his face.

"I tried to save her!" he yelled as he ducked out of the way of the smaller sword at his neck.

Noriyuki ran over, defending the turtle, who gasped in surprise. "The ninja saved me!" he yelled at the rabbit.

The white-furred animal hummed, looking over the scowling turtle. "Very well."

Leo's face slowly lost its scowl. "Huh?" he asked dumbly.

The blue-clad rabbit put his hand out. "My name is Miyamoto Usagi. I apologize deeply for my rash actions and ask our forgiveness."

Leo glanced at the young lord, who nodded. The ninja sighed and took Usagi's hand. "My name is Leonardo. And there is nothing to apologize for. I failed at protecting her."

The rhino came up to them and stuck his hand out. "Hello, ninja! I am Gennosuke!" he exclaimed.

Leo smiled a fake but real-looking smile and shook the rhino's hand. "Hello, Gennosuke," he greeted.

Gennosuke went to grab his horse and Noriyuki. Usagi bowed to the young lord. "Lord Noriyuki, I am glad you are safe."

Noriyuki looked up at the mutant. "Yes, thanks to the kame."

Leo smiled gently before turning to Usagi. "So, um, what just happened?" he asked hesitantly, still not completely trusting these peop - beings.

Gennosuke spit on the ground behind Leo, causing the kame to flinch in disgust. "Ninja treachery, he explained. "No offense."

Leo officially decided he did not like Gennosuke.

"Leonardo-sama, Lord Noriyuki has been targeted for assassination by a rival; Lord Hebi. Hebi has decreed that whichever ninja clan can eliminate Lord Noriyuki will win his favor. The attacks have been relentless," Usagi said, bending down and sniffing some of the dirt where the hole Tomoe Ame disappeared into was. "only Tomoe Ame's skill and honor have saved her Lord from the ninja. Tomoe Ame's sacrifice will not be in vain. Gen and I will escort Lord Noriyuki to the capital city of Oedo. The Shogun is expecting him, and Hebi will not dare continue his attacks under the Shogun's watchful eye."

Usagi grabbed Noriyuki by the shoulders and started walking with him. "And on the way, Leonardo, maybe you could tell us how you came to be here. I doubt you are from this world if you did not have any of that information, hm?" he asked.

Leo huffed and followed them.

* * *

Leo and Usagi rode through the desert on one horse, as Gennosuke and Noriyuki were on the horse behind them.

"...Then I woke up in that valley," Leo finished his explanation. "Next thing I knew, I was fighting alongside Tomoe Ame against those Mogura ninja."

"The Ultimate Ninja and Draco!" Usagi exclaimed, quite unable to believe it.

"Do you know them?" Leo asked. "They used to be my teacher...s? The Daimyo sent them - him? - through a portal somewhere, but they ended up in medieval times and stole this thing called the Time Scepter that can, like, control the entire multiverse or something; I wasn't really listening when that Renet chick ran into us. Wait, they're more than one being?"

Usagi smiled at the kame's rambling. "Before they were combined, there was the Ultimate Ninja, the Daimyo's son, and Draco, who was a treacherous dragon that tried to kill Master Splinter at the Battle Nexus. They fell into a portal they themselves created and were apparently combined into what you called your teachers. I was hoping I'd seen the last of them."

"I have to find Master Splinter," Leo said out of nowhere. "And my brothers."

"Do you speak of Raphael-san, Michelangelo-san, and Donatello-san?" Usagi inquired with true curiosity.

"Yes! Do you know them?" Leo asked.

"I met them briefly at the Battle Nexus because I saved your master many years ago form Draco."

"Really?" Leo asked, a small untraceable smile creeping on his face. He then shook his head, getting back to the matter at hand. "Anyway, I also have to fin the Daimyo. Ultimate Draco wants revenge on all of us. Wait... the Daimyo! Hold on! Usagi, the Daimyo's war staff, from what Master Splinter told me, has the power to send me home! If I can make it to the Battle Nexus, the Daimyo can open a doorway to my world! But... I don't know how to do the symbols to there from what Splinter taught me; he only had the chance to teach me the chant."

"I know the ritual. I will help you in any way I can if we are to succeed at delivering Noriyuki," Usagi offered, looking backwards at Leo serenely.

Leo's eyes widened. "Th - Thank you, Usagi-sama," he stammered as they rode towards a mountain.

* * *

Tomoe Ame was thrown into a room by Mogura.

"The Geishu Lord should be on his knees before me, not thisss... girl," a voice hissed from the shadows.

A cat ninja walked over. "My Lord, we had Noriyuki, but there was... interference," he explained apologetically.

"Ussssagi..." the voice hissed slowly.

"Show yourself, Hebi!" Tomoe Ame demanded.

The figure that had spoken started slithering around in its circle, coming out of the shadows to reveal a 20-foot snake with piercing yellow, slitted eyes. "Tomoe Ame, you will be very usssseful to me," Hebi said, slithering towards her. He wrapped around her tightly, causing her to grunt. "Oh, yes, I know of you, and that you are dear to your Lord Noriyuki. Your pressssencccce will deliver Noriyuki right to me, along with Miyamoto Usssagi," he explained as she leaned away from his face as far as she could.

"Chizu!" Hebi commanded.

A cat ninja stepped out of the shadows. "My lord," she said, bowing quickly.

"Your Neko Clan will deliver to Miyamoto Usagi for me! And if this ninja from the kame clan interferes, eliminate him," Hebi instructed, narrowing his eyes.

* * *

Leo looked down at the waterfall that led to a big river at last 20 yards below him. Usagi, Noriyuki and Gen all stood further away from the edge. "This is the way to Edo?" Leo finally asked, disbelieving.

"It's a shortcut!" Gen defended.

Leo groaned to himself. This guy was an idiot! "Your shortcuts will be the end of us, Gennosuke!" he exclaimed, turning to the rhino heatedly.

"Do you have a problem, ninja?" Gen asked, unfazed by the glare he was receiving.

Usagi sighed. "Leonardo-san is right. Let us go back the way we came," he said, not noticing their stalkers on the rocks above, and running at them now about 20 feet away.

Leo noticed them first, turning backwards. Usagi followed his lead, and they both took out their swords and put them in a defensive position. They could see about nine on one side, and seven on their other, and there were two more in their sight (not the previously mentioned ones) on a big, pointed rock.

"It's an ambush! We're trapped!" Leo exclaimed.

Usagi growled at the approaching warriors and charged at them, both swords out as he blocked a sword and kicked two ninja out of the way. He defeated all of the ninja who came his way, and Leonardo and Gennosuke very quickly joining the fight. Noriyuki screamed and ran away fro the fight.

As Gennosuke clashed swords with the ninjas, he asked anyone, "Who's big idea was this, anyway?!"

"Yours! You and your shortcut!" Usagi yelled from beside him.

Leo stayed near the young Lord to protect him. Noriyuki was against a rock. The ninja Leo was dueling with got ready to stab Leo's head in, but Leo grabbed the sword with practiced precision, stopping its descent. "Leonardo-san" Noriyuki exclaimed as it quickly turned into a battle of strength. Leo glanced at the young Lord, who was being approached by two ninja.

"Hold... on!" Leo grunted as he kicked the ninja away. He ran to the panda and kicked the two ninja away.

From on top of the rock they were near, Chizu turned to her company. "Order the ninja on the pack to pull back, and the archers to move forward," she ordered on of the ninjas, walking away.

As Usagi and Gennosuke sen their opponents away, a horn sounded. They looked around confusedly as the ninja responded to the horn by retreating.

"What is this?" Usagi asked.

"Heh! Cowards!" Gennosuke laughed.

"I don't like this, guys," Leonardo said from a few yards behind them "Something's up," he explained as he stood in front of Noriyuki defensively.

The ninja that had accompanied Chizu signaled the archers miraculously next to them. They pulled back their arrows to the unsuspecting warriors.

Leo looked up.

"No!" he whispered.

* * *

 _Cliffhanger! Well, deal with it! That's when this thing went on commercial!_ (｀^´) _Deal wit' it! Hmph! Review, rant, flame, give requests, check out my community, and vote on my poll! BYE!_

 _TMNT LLII_


	11. Rescue Mission

_I'm leaving on Friday to Florida for two weeks. No updates... blah blah blah. I've typed this about 7 times now. Enjoy!_

* * *

Leo pointed up at the ninja, whose arrows were loaded on their bows.

Usagi looked up at them. "There's only one way out! But it's quite wet!" he exclaimed, looking down at the river.

Gen glanced at him incredulously. "You're joking!" he exclaimed as they dodged a few arrows, "I hate - WATER!" he yelled as Usagi shoved him to the 60 foot drop, with the rabbit following him closely behind. Leo cut a few arrows in half before sheathing his katanas and grabbing Noriyuki, then flipped into the ravine.

"AHHH!" Noriyuki screamed as they hit the water. They stayed under for a few seconds before they waded to shore to take a breather.

"We... must... keep moving. Those were Neko Ninja Clan. They will not give up so easy," Usagi instructed, hands on his knees in exhaustion.

"Easily?! You think that was-" Gen demanded. Leo cut an arrow aimed at Noriyuki in half, and the pointed half of it landed in front of Gen, note attached to it. "Easy?"

Usagi grabbed the arrow and ran into the woods, the others in tow.

* * *

"Tomoe Ame is alive! She is to be executed for crimes against Lord Hebi!" Usagi exclaimed, reading the note that had been attached to the arrow.

"No! We must rescue her!" Noriyuki exclaimed from where he sat against a tree.

"Lord Noriyuki, I may be a stranger in your world, but this is obviously a trap!" Leo tried to calm the child down.

"Leonardo is correct. our safety is paramount! Tomoe Ame would say the same!" Usagi argued firmly.

"I do not care!" Noriyuki stood up. "I am Lord of Geishu Clan and am giving you an order! If you will not aid me I will rescue her myself!" he exclaimed, running into the forest. Where, he didn't completely know.

"I'll help," Leo said, staring after the young child.

"I cannot ask you to do that, Leonardo. You saved me, and one of my own-" Usagi argued.

"And you have promised to save my own as well, Usagi, as long as we get that child to the Shogun. I owe you deeply for that," Leo said in a final tone as he raced after the child.

Usagi hummed as he and Gen ran after them.

* * *

The four animals stood on a hill about 50 yards away from the Neko Ninja camp.

"We should be in Edo. This is impossible! Too many. No samurai can fight his way through that," Gen said bitterly as they looked over the packed camp. He spit on the ground. "Could get payed enough for it, though."

Leo rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe we won't have to. If we can't beat the Neko ninja, maybe we can join them."

His companions all looked at him incredulously.

* * *

Two Neko Ninja patrolled the camp. There was some rustling in a nearby bush, and they walked over, spears out.

A Tokage lizard ran out. They stared after it, bewildered. Suddenly, they were pulled into the bushes and knocked out in less than 2 seconds.

Leo and Usagi stepped out of the bushes, Neko Clan uniforms on, covering their appearances. Leo waved his hand in front of himself, the face-mask completely covering his nose. "Phew! I guess doing laundry isn't a Neko Ninja skill!" he exclaimed, coughing once.

Usagi grabbed his uniform. "Hmm. Ninja garb. I feel cloaked in dishonor. We shall speak of this to no one," he said, motioning Leo to follow him as they walked through the camp.

The duo walked towards the gate, but immediately hid. "The gate is to heavily guarded. What now?" Usagi asked his companion, who smirked.

"More 'ninja treachery,'" the terrapin said with a thumbs up.

Usagi's eye-ridge rose suspiciously.

Three minutes, the pair found themselves climbing up the fortress by the outside wall. They were glad that it was slanted, because they didn't have any climbing tools.

* * *

Gen and Noriyuki sat around a fire a few hundred feet away from the Neko camp. Gen was eating a bowl of noodles h'd miraculously acquired. Noriyuki was looking at him strangely.

"So, I don't suppose you're interested in a small wager on the outcome of this little adventure," Gen said casually to the young Lord. Then he heard a low rumbling sound. "Do you hear that?"

Suddenly, a Mogura Ninja tunneled up from the ground and grabbed the rhino behind. "Whoa!" Gen yelled as he was pulled underground.

Noriyuki stood up. "Gennosuke!" he exclaimed before getting pulled into the ground himself.

* * *

Leo stuck his head out from where he sat perched on the beams in the ceilings of Hebi's fortress, watching two guards patrol the hallway. His eyes narrowed.

Usagi watched from a corner as the guards turned. He looked into the cell to the left of him. "Tomoe Ame," he whispered.

A guard came up behind Usagi. "Stop! Ninja scum! How dare you enter Lord Hebi's fortress!"

Usagi pulled off his face-mask, turning towards the guard. "I am no ninja! I am samurai!" he exclaimed.

Tomoe Ame looked up, blinking away unconsciousness as Usagi threw the guard into the cell door, breaking it down. "Usagi! No! What are you doing here?" she asked quickly, worry etched on every line of her face. "Please tell me you didn't bring Lord Noriyuki here!" she exclaimed.

"Your Lord is safe, Tomoe Ame," Usagi explained calmly as he cut the rope binding her to a wooden pole. "Please, hurry! We have little time!" he said as he led her from the cell.

As they left the cell, though, they realized that they were surrounded by five guards. "Less time than you thing, samurai!" one of them exclaimed.

Usagi took out his sword, ready for a fight, but Tomoe Ame was suddenly taken from his grip and a sword was put at her throat. "Usagi!" she pleaded.

Usagi's eyes searched the guards, and then he dropped both his swords and put his hands up in surrender.

* * *

 _Another cliffhanger! XD Sorry! I finally got this done! It got deleted twice! UGH! Anyway, hope you liked!_ _Review, rant, flame, give requests, check out my community, and vote on my poll! BYE!_

 _TMNT LLII_


	12. The Fight

_I'm back! Whoo! This chappie's a doozy! It's long! I put a few pics of where I went on my DA account if anyone wants to see! I couldn't wait to get to this story again! Soon we're gonna get to Exodus, and then SEASON FOOOUUURR! Can't wait to experiment with that! Enjoy! Also, I'm starting school on Wednesday, so updates will definitely be slower, and my Sneefee One-Shots has been finished, as well._

* * *

"Take this scum to Lord Hebi," the lead soldier ordered. One of the samurai obeyed, putting Usagi's hands behind his back and leading him (another soldier led Tomoe Ame) towards Hebi's throne room. "The master will be quite pleased indeed."

As the two prisoners and three dishonorable samurai (one to guard them) left, Leonardo stuck his head down from the ceiling.

* * *

Usagi and Tomoe Ame arrived at the throne room, two of the Neko ninja stepped out of the way, revealing Gen and Lord Noriyuki. "My Lord! No!" Tomoe Ame exclaimed as she and Usagi were pushed forward next to them.

Hebi uncurled from his spiraling form, facing the prisoners. "Those with honor; so predictable. So easily maneuvered. So... pathetic," he hissed, slithering forward.

Noriyuki stepped forward. "Lord Hebi, it is me you want! Please, spare the others! I beg you!" he exclaimed, getting to his knees and closing his eyes.

Hebi slithered around him, not yet crushing him. "Silly child. With you gone, I shall pillage your clan's land and all its treasures." He got out from around the young panda and went back to his place in front of them. "It will be... beautiful."

A figure jumped down from the ceiling, landing intentionally on Hebi's head. The figure leapt a few feet away and took off his mask. "It's guys like you that give honorable reptiles a bad name!" Leonardo exclaimed with a snarl.

Taking advantage of the guard's shock, Usagi and Gennosuke attacked the guards holding them, and Gennosuke sat on the one he knocked out to get the spear to cut his binds. A few more guards charged at Usagi and Tomoe Ame and the former mentioned used the guard's spear to cut his own binds, then grabbed it to cut Tomoe Ame's, as well. He then used the spear to block another one and knocked him out, giving his spear to Tomoe Ame, who accepted it gratefully.

Leonardo, on the other hand, was constantly in front of the child as they circled around Lord Hebi, Leo making sure the child was an arm's distance away behind him for safekeeping. He'd felt protective of this child from the start. He loved kids. Always had. Any time he was sent on a solo murder mission for Shredder (he nearly shuddered at the thought), he'd spare the children and put them in an orphanage. He couldn't help it. They were so innocent, even the young panda lord behind him. No matter how much war and fighting and _anything_ a child saw, they still had this innocence in them. That was why he'd also held a special love for Mikey. He had that same innocence.

 _'Back to the matter at hand,'_ he thought to himself as Hebi started talking.

"The kame! You will pay for this affront!" the snake hissed hatefully.

"Sorry to point this out," Leo started, taking out his katanas, "but you have no legs! This isn't gonna be much of a fight!" He didn't point out the fact that the snake had no arms; he'd fought many without arms and they'd been good fighters. He'd even himself trained with no arms, but not with no legs. Seriously? How was this guys going to even-?

The snake coiled around him as Noriyuki ran away, wrapping him tightly, and then threw him into a wall. He groaned as he slid down, hitting his head hard. "Note to self: Legs are overrated!" he half-exclaimed, half-groaned as he rubbed his head, getting back up, katanas somehow still in hands.

"You do not fight alone, Leonardo-san!" Usagi exclaimed, pointing his spear at Hebi.

"Nor do I, ronin!" Hebi exclaimed with a hiss.

Two sliding doors, one of which Leo had crashed into, opened, and five guards and two Neko ninja joined the fight.

The two Neko attacked Tomoe Ame and the guards attacked Usagi, who took his blade from one of their belts and pinned him and another to the wall, cutting off the tufts of hair sticking up from their heads. They passed out from fright as Usagi unsheathed his blade with a smile, grabbing his other one from the other passed out guard and smirking.

Lord Hebi had a whimpering Lord Noriyuki in a corner, but then Leo leapt in front of the snake with a snarl. He swiped Hebi, who coiled on the other side of the... bed (?!) he'd been on before the prisoners arrived. The latter mentioned reptile flipped the bed on top of Leo, who groaned in pain as he tried to lift the heavy thing off of him. When that didn't work, he propped it up with one of his swords and rolled out of the way, almost getting crushed by the snake.

He used his remaining sword to try and cut Hebi, but the snake was too fast. "As I said before... _Pathetic."_

Leo snarled at the snake.

Gen cut a spear in half, and it landed on his broken horn on his nose and he threw his head back, knocking out the two guards approaching him from behind.

Tomoe Ame was sort of holding her own. She threw her spear down where a Neko ninja had been, but missed, and found herself pinned on the ground, her newly acquired sword the only reason she wasn't being cut in half. She looked to her left and saw Noriyuki against the wall. "Tomoe Ame!" the panda exclaimed, reaching his hand out.

Tomoe Ame growled at her attacker and kicked him off her, disarming him. Usagi came over and kicked him unconscious into a wall. The other Neko ninja discretely took out three shuriken, but Usagi took out his bigger sword and blocked them as Tomoe Ame took out another guard. The two samurai stood back-to-back and smiled at each other, then blocked another attack on their own side.

Leo had taken to a bit of a defensive as he dodged Hebi's ail. He gasped as something finally coiled around his right ankle and lifted him upside down. He kicked Hebi in the face before the snake could bite him in half, getting released in the process. Hebi charged at him again, jaws open, but Leo put his only remaining sword in the legless reptile's jaws. Hebi sent the sword across the room towards the young panda without realizing it.

Leo was thrown against the wall again, landing on his ass as he held Hebi's jaws away from himself, having a bit of trouble. He leaned away. "Nice... breath," he grunted sarcastically.

"Leonardo!" Usagi exclaimed from the other side of the room.

Just as Hebi's jaws were about to close around Leonardo's head, a sword was tapped against his throat. He recoiled as Leo let go of his mouth, wiping the spit on his clothes.

Noriyuki was holding the sword. "I will not stand by and watch you harm my friends!" he exclaimed as he stepped away a bit, letting Hebi look at the room. "Look around, villain! You are defeated!"

Gen stepped on the last conscious one of Hebi's warriors as he stood next to Tomoe Ame and Usagi.

Hebi cackled madly. He turned back to Leo and Noriyuki. "You think me defeated?! Even if you should make it out of the fortress, you are surrounded by hundreds of my ninja!"

At that, Usagi and the others turned to the main doorway, where a bunch of Neko ninja appeared. "I decide who is defeated!" Hebi cackled.

He was interrupted by a horn blowing outside. Noriyuki smiled. "Do you hear that, Hebi? It seems as if the Shogun wish to speak with you!" the panda sneered as he and Leonardo backed away from the window so Hebi could see.

"What?!" the snake demanded. "NO!"

His entire camp was being invaded by hundreds upon hundreds of Shogun, powering through.

"The Shogun Army? No! NO!" Hebi screamed as the Neko ninja in the door ran away. "Stop! Come back and fight, cowards!"

He turned back to the panda. "Noriyuki, the tables may have turned, but you will not leave here alive!" he vowed, slithering towards Noriyuki with purpose. Leo kicked him out of the way, sending him yards away. "This is not over!" Hebi exclaimed, opening a door with his tail subtly and slithering out quickly.

Leo growled, already running after him, but Usagi's calm voice stopped him. "Let him go, Leonardo. With the Shogun's army outside, there is nowhere he can hide."

Tomoe Ame ran towards Noriyuki, hugging him. "My lord! I thought I'd never see you again!"

"If you are to thank anyone, Tomoe Ame," Noriyuki started as they broke, "thank Usagi and Gen and Leonardo-san." He walked next to Leo and gestured to him. "Were it not for him, the Geishu Clan would've been destroyed!" He turned to Leo and bowed deeply. Usagi and Tomoe Ame followed in suit.

Leo blushed and rubbed the back of his head, turning back to the panda when the latter resumed talking. "You are an honorable warrior, Leonardo-san. I am forever in your debt."

Leo beamed at that. He'd never been told that he was honorable. His family hinted at it, but he himself had never really believed it. "Thank you, my friend," he thanked, bowing back.

"I'm done with adventures for today," Gen cut in, turning away. "I need food."

Leo smiled to himself. Gen still wasn't his favorite guy, but he was really just a dumb rhino and he couldn't help that.

"Now Leonardo," Usagi's voice cut though his thoughts, "there is the matter of your predicament."

* * *

Leo rubbed his still-aching head from where he'd hit the wall as Usagi finished drawing the markings for the Battle Nexus on a rock. They both chanted the chant together and looked at the watery portal. Leo gaped for a second before the shock went away as he faced his friend. "Usagi, I can't ask you to come with me-"

"You do not have to ask, my brother," Usagi argued. "I am coming with you. As you say," Usagi smiled, "what are friends for?"

Leo smiled gratefully as he leapt into the portal, Usagi following close behind as it closed.

* * *

 _Whoa! Long one, like I said! So, it turns out that I have swimming when I start school, starting the 11th, and I'm gonna be there 5-6 days a week after school, for at lest 3 hours, I'm pretty sure. I will have a lot less time to update anything, so please be patient! I apologize in advance!_ Review, rant, flame, give requests, check out my community, and vote on my poll! BYE!

TMNT LLII


	13. The Daimyo's Problem

_I'm back! Whoo! Enjoy the next part of The Real World!_

* * *

A water portal formed in the middle of the Battle Nexus, and two completely different figures stepped out of it. One was a mutant turtle with many scars and a blue mask, and the other a white-furred rabbit with a blue outfit on.

"Wow! We actually made it! The Battle Nexus!" Leo exclaimed, looking around in awe. He'd never been here, only heard a few stories about it from Mikey about how he'd become _'Battle Nexus Champion!'_

"I assured you I would bring you to this honorable place. My sensei, Master Kastsuichi, taught me the ritual for entering the realm of the Battle Nexus, and I have made this journey many times," Usagi explained as they walked towards the Daimyo's palace. "Yet no matter how many times I come to the Battle Nexus, it never ceases to amaze me. With its grandeur," Usagi said as they arrived at a cliff. He gestured to the lake that led to the Daimyo's palace before them with wide arms.

* * *

The two beings finally arrived at the palace. "Just think of all the honorable warriors, that fought in this very arena over the years. I mean, some weren't so honorable," he added, thinking of the stories Shredder had told him of competing in the Battle Nexus and winning one year, disguised as Oroku Saki and not being noticed as the criminal he was.

"But it is odd to find it so quiet," Usagi said thoughtfully. "Then again, I have never been here when the Battle Nexus Championship was not in progress," he continued as they reached the front door. Leo could imagine a tumbleweed rolling in front of the door.

"Yeah, but shouldn't there be guards or something?" he asked curiously. Even he knew that such a powerful being should be guarded at some degree.

"Hmmm," Usagi hummed thoughtfully as they opened the doors.

Leo frowned at Usagi worriedly, even though inside, he was still imagining that tumbleweed.

The duo sped up a little bit as they made it to Daimyo's throne room. Leo gasped at the sight, still remembering the Daimyo form when he'd helped him remember his past.

The Daimyo's hair was sticking out everywhere, and he had grown a very long beard and mustache. You could hardly tell where his eyebrows ended and his hair started. The Gyoji was next to him. "My lord! It is Miyamoto Usagi! He has come to see you!" the water-like man exclaimed, turning to the white-haired man.

"So dark... No use..." the Daimyo muttered.

"Surely you remember Miyamoto Usagi. And he has come with Leonardo, Hamato Splinter's pupil!" the Gyoji tried again.

Leo looked at Usagi confusedly. They both got on one knee and put their heads down in a respectful bow. "Honored Daimyo, I have come to ask for your help," Leo started as they rose. "My family, my brothers and my father, Master Splinter are in trouble," he explained.

Daimyo stared at him. Leo pursed his lips impatiently.

The Gyoji looked at his master, then back at the duo. "Please, Leonardo. Continue. Tell the Daimyo everything!"

"It was Draco. And... your son," Leo started carefully, remembering his family's explanations of the combined beings. He wasn't 100% sure what had put the Daimyo in this stupor, but it could very well having banished his son to another dimension. "They're still alive, if you can call it that. You saw them a few months back. They scattered us through time and space, and - and that's why we're here. To ask you, most honored Daimyo, to please use your war staff to retrieve my brothers and my master. If you do, I will forever be in your debt," he finished, getting back on one knee and bowing again.

Daimyo grumbled something. "You, Leonardo, would be in my debt? You would put yourself into my service? What would _you_ do for me? Would you return to me my son? My son that _you_ made me banish! My son that you and your friend there and your master and your vile brothers destroyed!"

Usagi gaped, but Leo growled, cutting off the Daimyo's rant. "You delusional old man! I didn't do anything! It was an accident that my master's hand slipped out of your son's! I wasn't even there! I didn't _make_ you do anything! You son and Draco are the ones that got themselves banished!" Usagi held his friend back from charging at the Daimyo then and there. "It was their choice that they did all the deeds they did and the grudges that they had against you and me and my family!"

Daimyo apparently hadn't even heard the young turtle. "I'll help you, yes. I will help you to learn the meaning of pain and loss as you rot in my dungeon! Guards! Seize them!" Daimyo ordered, standing up.

Usagi released Leo as they both gasped. Guards appeared through every hallway and surrounded the samurai and ninja. "Lock them in the dungeon forever!" Daimyo ordered, putting a clenched fist up.

Leo and Usagi glanced at each other worriedly.

* * *

 _Done! I don't know why its so short, though!_ ಠ_ಠ _Uh, yo? Then again, the first commercial break is 5 minutes into the episode, so I guess I can't complain. So, who else liked Leo's little outburst? I liked it._ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) _But tell me your guys' opinions! The review box is right... down... there!_

l  
l  
l  
V

 _Review, rant, flame, give requests, check out my community, and vote on my poll! BYE!_

 _TMNT LLII_


	14. Deception

_New chappie!_ _Also, DeviantArt blocked my account until my birthday because I accidentally put the wrong number for my birthdate, so if anyone was watching my account, it will not be active until my birthday next July. It's not my fault, it's DeviantArt's! They won't even let me get my email back at the very LEAST! But, enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

Leo and Usagi took out their blades as the surrounding soldiers charged at them. Leo blocked one of the axes with his swords and kicked the soldier out, then knocked out two more. Usagi took out one, but there were still too many for them to fight.

They were pushed back-to-shell as they blocked more axes. "We're a little outnumbered, here!" Leo exclaimed.

"And I do not wish to fight these fine warriors!" Usagi agreed.

"I think it's time to get out of here and rethink things!" Leo suggested, ducking out of the way of a decapitation.

"You lead. I will follow."

A soldier swung his ax in a downward arc at Leo, but it got stuck in the floor. Leo smirked and cut the ax handle (which was about 5 feet long) in half, then jumped on the loose end and jumped off, going over all the soldiers towards the windows, who stared in shock. Usagi followed in suit quickly. The two smirked at them as they sheathed their weapons.

"Stop them! Do not let them escape! Stop them!" Daimyo exclaimed, then plopped back down into his throne tiredly.

Leo subtly took some climbing claws out from the back of his belt. Usagi smiled.

The guards gasped. "No! No one can survive a fall like that!" They all ran to the window, where the river was, about 50 feet down. There was a waterfall 10 yards under the window.

"We must be sure of it. Come one!" one of the guards ordered as they left.

Unbeknownst to them, the blue-clad turtle was using the spikes to climb the wall, with Usagi hanging onto his right leg.

* * *

Leo and Usagi jumped through an open window in the palace stealthily.

"I am beginning to think that hanging around with you is turning me more ninja than samurai, Leonardo-san," Usagi whispered to the blue-clad turtle who looked around for guards. "All this sneaking about."

"We have to steal the Daimyo's War Staff," Leo said, hardly even listening to his friend in his calculating thoughts.

"And we must help the Daimyo. Clearly he is under some kind of spell. At the very least he is not himself," Usagi conceded.

"Top of the watch on all of them!" a guard exclaimed from somewhere they couldn't see. Leo immediately shushed his samurai friend. "Check this wing and report in!"

Leo and Usagi got the hell off the window as the guards made their way over. They looked around, then went their three separate ways.

Leo jumped down from where he was on the ceiling. He made sure the coast was clear, then signaled to Usagi that he could come out of the definitely less skillful hiding place in a doorway.

The two grabbed two guards in huge cloaks and knocked them out, hiding them in a closet.

* * *

Two guards watched the throne room for intruders as the Daimyo slept fitfully.

Two robed figures holding axes walked in, their faces hidden by the cloaks. "We have come to relieve you," one said.

"But our watch isn't over yet!" one of the on-duty guards reorted.

"It is now!" Leo knocked out the guard with his ax quickly. Usagi threw his own to the side with his friend and they approached the War Staff. Daimyo muttered something about his son in his sleep, but didn't wake.

Leo took off his hood, Usagi following in suit, and was about to grab the War Staff, but the Gyoji arrived before he could. "Leonardo-"

"I don't wanna hurt you, Gyoji," Leo hissed quietly as to not wake the Daimyo. "But we need to have the war staff!"

Gyoji shushed him. "I wish to help you. Take the War Staff and follow me."

Leo bit his lip. Something was up. But he obeyed, grabbing the staff as he and Usagi followed the mystical being into an empty room.

"I have witnessed the malaise that has befallen my master. And I have heard your story, Master Leonardo," Gyoji explained.

Leo blushed at the name as Usagi tilted his head.

"Something is not right. Something must be done." Gyoji lifted up his magical tool, opening a portal. "And I will help you do it!"

Leo glanced at the portal confusedly, Staff still in hand.

"Use the Staff. Concentrate on your missing father. Call him to you. The staff will do the rest," Gyoji explained.

Leo held the War Staff to the portal, closing his eyes and concentrating on his father.

He grunted. "Master Splinter, Master Splinter, where are you?!"

In the portal, a stone room with a dragon statue spewing water and a cell appeared.

"That is the dungeon in this very castle!" Gyoji exclaimed.

Master Splinter was inside the cell, unconscious, and strapped with metal bars around his torso, wrists, and ankles to a table that was nearly vertical.

"Master Splinter! No!" Leo gasped with a disdained expression. He tried to concentrate more, to bring the old rat to them. Splinter fazed out for a few seconds, but still stayed in the dungeon.

Leo opened his eyes with another gasp, then squeezed them back closed to hold back the tears that threatened to spill. He opened them again, pretending it hadn't happened. "It didn't work! What did I do wrong?"

"I do not know. Perhaps you will have better luck summoning one of your brothers? Try again, Leonardo."

Leo was already powering up the Staff. Usagi and the Gyoji looked at the giant building that looked like a shell. They got a look inside, where Mikey was standing with a big green turtle with a blue tank top that Usagi realized was a counterpart of Raphael, a turtle that had sparks flying off him left and right, and a turtle that looked like Mikey, but was made of some kind of liquid, and Master Splinter's counterpart.

"Maya (Mayor) O'Neil, the Supa Turtles will stop him. This time, for good," Gridex said, clenching his fist.

Mike walked over. "That sounds pretty wicked. Can I come? It would be my first 'save-the-world-from-an-evil-super-villain' mission! Whoa!" he exclaimed as he started spazzing again. "It's happening again! I'm in flux! this is it; I'm goin' home! Thanks for everything! Wait til I tell the guys about this! Bye! Bye now! See ya!"

Leo tried to get his brother back. Mikey could see the silhouettes.

Everyone looked at him with a deadpan expression as he returned from flux. "Uh. Oh. Guess I'm stayin'."

Leo sighed as the image faded.

"Perhaps your mind is unsettled in some way. Try again. You must concentrate harder, Leonardo."

Leo closed his eyes again.

Usagi and Gyoji saw Raphael driving a motorcycle, a man on the back with him, as he rode a narrow path on a snowy mountain. Raph started to faze out, making it impossible for him to steer.

"Oh, no! It's like I'm fadin' away or somethin'!" Raph exclaimed.

"Get control of the bars!" the man exclaimed.

Raph blinked as he saw the silhouettes of... beings he couldn't recognize in his panic.

Leo gasped as his brother fell off the mountain. "Raph! No!"

"You must try again, Leonardo! Try to ave at least one of them!" Gyoji demanded gently.

Leo closed his eyes, concentrating.

 _"Beware what you do. The Shredder is always watching! Always watching!"_ the Elite's voice said.

Don and Mike went out of a manhole outside the city. "Where are all the people?" Don asked curiously, helping Mike out.

"You mean the ones that survived? They're forced to work 18-hour days in Shredder's fuckin' labor camp," Mike answered as they ran through the woods. "No one's allowed out at night."

Wat happened between Leo and Raph?" Don asked as they hid by a tree.

"Let's just say they got in a big fight a long time ago," Mike answered as they started running again.

Before Don had even gone a few feet, though, he started spazzing out. "What the shell?" he muttered to himself as he returned to normal, trying to ignore the silhouettes he'd seen. He shook his head and went to walk next to Mike.

"I failed again!" Leo exclaimed as he opened his eyes. "I don't get it! I just don't get it!" he continued heatedly. "I was so close I could feel them!" he finished, holding the Staff out for the Gyoji.

Gyoji took it. "It is not your fault. Someone very powerful is blocking your attempts, and is enjoying enjoying watching you suffer thus," Gyoji explained casually.

"What?" Leo growled. He knew something was up! Usagi came up to him and glanced at him confusedly.

"Enjoying it very much! Relishing your pain and frustration!" Gyoji's eternal frown turned to a smile as his voice deepened. "Taking pleasure from your absolute _ignorance_!"

Leo and Usagi gasped as Gyoji's eyes turned red and his face started to break, his body following in suit as the Ultimate Draco broke out of the disguise, both laughing madly.

Leo growled again. Of course!

* * *

 _Cliffhanger? It's good enough, right? Hope you like!_ _Review, rant, flame, give requests, check out my community, and vote on my poll! BYE!_

 _Shadow_


	15. Ridiculously Short Chapter

_New chappie! Sorry this took so long! I was working on my One-Shot which is bound to turn into a Two-Shot base on already popular demand - the two people who have reviewed by the time I'm typing this author's note have asked for another chapter. Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

Ultimate Draco chuckled. "We have enjoyed seeing you suffer, Leonardo!" the combined beings said in unison. "As we are enjoying watching your rat master suffer!"

"And bringing Usagi here is an extra gift to us!" Draco's head (coming out of the stomach which I think is disgusting) continued.

"He shall rule the day he returned to _my_ Battle Nexus!" they both exclaimed.

The turtle and the rabbit took off their cloaks, taking out their weapons. "The Battle Nexus will never be yours, villain!" Usagi yelled. Leo leapt at the combined being and kicked it, closely followed by Usagi. The combined beings flew away from them.

They then took out the Time Scepter and the War Staff and put them together, and Leo gulped as he and Usagi stood together. A blue energy blast was sent at them, freezing them in time.

"Pathetic creatures! I command both the Daimyo's War Staff and Lord Simultaneous's Time Scepter! I am a god!" they both shouted, sending a blast to the floor. The room lit up, and then Leo and Usagi disappeared.

* * *

Four stone-like creatures surrounded Leo and Usagi when they reappeared in a wasteland with a cracked, dry ground. "Where has that fiend sent us?!" Usagi demanded, looking at the creatures surrounding them.

"I don't know," Leo growled, "but it can't be good!"

A purple wind started to surround them and the four creatures, closing them in.

"Usagi, I'm sorry I got you into this," Leo apologized sadly. as they were circled.

"Do not say such a thing, my brother!" Usagi exclaimed, surprising Leo. "I stand by you no matter what happens!"

One of the creatures lunged at each of them, swinging their fiery swords at them.

Usagi knocked one out after a brief battle of strength and saw Leo struggling against another. Their swords were locked, and Leo was grunting in exertion, and then another creature barreled into the terrapin, temporarily putting him out of commission.

Usagi blocked one of the fiery swords as Leo rolled out of the way of being decapitated, but the samurai was then knocked out of the way. Leo looked up and saw Usagi unconscious on the other side of the inside of the 'tornado'.

"Usagi! No!" He leapt in front of the fallen ronin to protect him as all four warriors attacked him from both sides. He knocked one out after a bit of struggle, but the others still approached.

"Soon Leonardo will be destroyed! Glorious!" the Ultimate Draco exclaimed from where they observed about 100 yards away. "Glorious!"

Out of the ground, thanks to their combined scepters, the Daimyo, still sitting on his throne, came out, completely unaware of what was happening.

"And now, no more distractions! We will finish the Daimyo once and for all!" Ultimate Draco exclaimed. "His reign is at an end! He shall suffer horribly as he perishes!" they vowed, putting the staff and the scepter together and cackling evilly.

* * *

 _Jesus fucking Christ! They only give you three minutes and then go on commercial again! I apologize for the inconvenience!_ _Review, rant, flame, give requests, check out my community, and vote on my poll! BYE!_

 _Shadow_


	16. The End

_New chappie! Sorry this took so long! Enjoy it!_

* * *

An unconscious Splinter appeared on the ground, groaning a bit, where Daimyo and the Ultimate Draco were.

"The Daimyo first! Then the rat!" the Ultimate Draco exclaimed, approaching the old man.

The Ultimate Ninja part stared at him.

"My... my son? Is that you? I thought I heard you voice..." the Daimyo muttered, eyes opening a crack.

Ultimate Ninja tilted his head. "Father?"

"Is that sentiment I hear in your voice?" Draco spat, looking up at his other half's face-mask.

"He looks so... frail," the red-masked face said.

"Do not soften on me now," Draco spat. Splinter, from the side, opened his eyes. "He must be destroyed!"

"Must he? We have all we want. We have power. We have the war staff. He is no longer a threat. He is old. And weak! We could let him live in exile," Ultimate Ninja tried again.

"We haven't come this far to simply let the Daimyo live! He must suffer! He must pay! All must pay! NOW!" Draco exclaimed.

"No!" Splinter exclaimed, jumping up and grabbing the War Staff. He was swung around like an unwanted loogie on a finger. "You shall not harm him!" he yelled as he got a better grip on the Staff. "No more harm! No more destruction! No more!"

Ultimate Draco swung the Staff at the ground, making Splinter grunt. But he held on.

"Fool! Have you so soon forgotten who is master in this realm?!" they demanded. "We hold the power! We command-"

The War Staff started glowing.

"What?! He has activated the War Staff?! No!" Ultimate Ninja yelled desperately.

 _"My sons! My sons!"_

* * *

Mikey started spazzing again, and gasped. "No. No, no! Not now!"

The Super Turtles approached Mikey, who waved his hands. "Looks like I'm already on my way, guys! If they write a comic about this, make sure they call me the Turtle Titan!" he exclaimed, hands on his hips as he completely disappeared.

* * *

 _"Come to me, my sons!"_

* * *

"Way to win a race, partner!" Falcon who'd been with Raph congratulated, shaking Raph's hand.

The hand started to faze out.

"Hey! It's happenin' again! It's pullin' me away from here!"

"Raph, listen! Just remember, that if you do nothing else in your life, you were once a planet racer! Not everyone can say that!" Falcon exclaimed.

Raph tried to put a hand on his shoulder. "And you remember; race with honor!" he exclaimed as he disappeared.

* * *

 _"MY SONS!"_

* * *

April dropped her bazooka and her head bowed in grieving. She then looked up as Don walked past her, turning away from the mess. "My brothers, my poor brothers. This world. This future. It's a nightmare."

"It was a nightmare, Don," April said, a small smile on her face. "But you, Leo Raph and Mikey," she continued as Don closed his eyes to fight tears from spilling, "you gave us back out future."

Don looked up, mouth slighly agape. But then he started spazzing. "April! It's happening again! Something's pulling me away! It's stronger this time!" he exclaimed.

"Donnie! Remember! There's always hope, no matter what!" she tried.

Don disappeared with a yell that echoed through the room.

* * *

 _"You are needed now, more than ever! My sons! **My sons!**_ **MY SONS!** _"_

* * *

The War Staff sent a blast of energy, and the three turtles appeared.

Splinter opened his eyes and looked at them.

"What da hell?" Raph asked, confused.

Don ran in front of both his brothers and hugged them tightly, nearly choking them. "Mikey! Raph!" he exclaimed with a smile in that gentle voice of his, "you're young! And _alive_!"

Don held Mikey's hands, confusing the younger turtle. "And Mikey - you have both arms!"

"Good to see you too, Donnie! I think," Mike said with a worried smile.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, RAT?!" Draco exclaimed, craching Splinter on the ground again. Splinter still held on.

"Whoa! Enough family reunion! Masta Splinta's in trouble! C'mon!" Raph exclaimed, leading his brothers toward the fight.

"Stupid rodent! Let go!"

All three turtles charged the Ultimate Draco at the same time, knocking him over as Splinter was sent away, War Staff still in hand. The Time Scepter was also sent to the side.

"No! My War Staff! My Time Scepter! No!" Ultimate Draco knocked Raph off themself. "No!" Mikey next. "NO!" Don was thrown away by their tail.

"We have to keep the Time Scepter out of his hands!" Don called to his family as Ultimate Draco reached for said object.

A green foot kicked the Scepter away from the evil being. "Yo, ugly!"

Ultimate Draco turned to the voice, and they both growled. Raph and Mikey were both holding the Scepter. "Lookin' fer dis?"

Splinter walked over, War Staff in hand.

"You fools! There is no way you can defeat us! You do not have the power to use the War Staff or the Time Scepter!" Ultimate Draco yelled at them.

"Perhaps not, but you will never get your hands on them again!" Splinter exclaimed. "I swear it! I-!"

The War Staff powered up, sending a blast of energy above Ultimate Draco. The Time Scepter did the same.

"What sorcery is this?!" the combined beings demanded.

"Master Splinter?" Mike asked heitantly.

"What's goin' on?" Raph finished.

"I do not know! I-!" The power grew. Raph and Mikey yelled out as they were lifted off the ground. "Hold on, my sons! Hold on!"

* * *

Leo and Usagi were next to each other, ready to defend themselves again.

"They just keep coming, Usagi!" Leo exclaimed, blocking a sword with his friend.

"Then we will keep fighting, Leonardo!"

There were now about a dozen and a half monsters, all waiting for a turn to attack them.

They disappeared.

"Huh?!" Leo asked, standing back up. Usagi did the same.

The tornado around them disappeared, and they found themselves back at the Battle Nexus.

"We're back," Leo muttered confusedly.

* * *

"This should not be possible!" the Ultimate Draco yelled as they were all transported back into the Daimyo's throne room. "You do not have the power!"

A black substance started to encase them (it?), making them start to disintegrate. They were separated into two different beings once more.

"Gah!" Draco exclaimed as his arm started to turn to stone. "I don't understand! How could this be?!" The stone spread. "No! NOOOO!" He was frozen in a screaming position.

Ultimate Ninja stood up and looked at the Daimyo. "Father? Father, forgive me! I-" The stone nearly immediately consumed him.

They both crumbled to broken piles.

"My son? Did I hear my son?" Daimyo asked deftly. "What is going on here?" he demanded when he saw the red and blue energy and the struggling mutants.

Don finally entered as Splinter and the warm-clad turtles were lowered to the ground.

Leo and Usagi entered from a doorway. "Master Splinter! You're alright!" Leo exclaimed with a huge smile as he ran over. "You're all OK!"

Don and Mike looked away from him nervously.

"Um, Master Splinter? What the shell just happened? How did we do dat?" Raph asked, glancing up at the Time Scepter.

"I..." Splinter started as Leo looked at the War Staff in his hands, "I truly do not know."

There was suddenly a flash of blue light, and a short man in a white and blue robe appeared. Lord Simultaneous. "It's quite simple, really." The Scepter gravitated towards him. "It's like I told your sons here when I met them the last time; this Time Scepter has a mind of its own. It read everyone's thoughts, weighted good against evil, and set everything to right! With a little help from the War Staff."

He then groaned and turned to the mess they'd made. "What a horrible mess! No one ever learns!" he exclaimed, floating to the ground as Leo stared at him in disbelief. They'd all just saved the freaking _Battle Nexus!_ "I get so tired of cleaning up after megalomaniacs and madmen!"

He looked up at the Daimyo. "No! My son," the bearded man said pitifully.

Lord Simultaneous set his jaw and turned to the mutants and ronin. "Lemme show you the true and good powers of the Scepter, used by the right hands."

The blue energy started to make a form a few feet in front of Simultaneous. A young boy with short red hair and a blue outfit and brighter blue lacing and piercing green eyes appeared from it.

The boy shook his head. "Father! Father!" he exclaimed, running toward the Daimyo. He jumped up and hugged the Daimyo's shoulder, his entire body about as big as Daimyo's neck to his waist. "I had the most horrible nightmare! Oh, father!"

Daimyo looked up from his hand with tears in his eyes. "My son? Oh, my son!" he exclaimed, tears streaming down his face as he hugged the boy back. "Do not cry. I too had an awful nightmare. But it is over now. It's alright! It'll all be OK!"

The mutants, the ronin, and Simultaneous all smiled. The latter then turned back to the animals. "And it's high time I got you all back where you belong! You've given me quite a headache flooding all over time and creation like that!"

Leo turned to his rabbit friend. "Usagi, thank you," he thanked gratefully, and the two bowed to each other.

"Leonardo, it is a great honor to be your friend," Usagi replied.

"Until we meet again, Usagi!" Splinter said with a smile. "Farewell."

And with that, they all disappeared in a burst of blue energy.

* * *

Klunk jumped off the couch in surprise as the mutant family reappeared in the Lair. As if on cue, Casey, who had been working with Raph on the bike before they'd disappeared, came up to them. "Where ya guys been? I've been lookin' fer ya fer at least 10 minutes!"

Casey then chuckled at the family, who all stared at him confusedly. "You been goofin' on me? We playin' hide-n-seek or somethin'?"

Leo smiled along with Raph. "Yeah. Something like that," the latter chuckled, sharing a look with his brother.

"Let's just say it's good to be home," Leo finished.

* * *

 _There! Done! Who liked? Review, rant, flame, give requests, check out my community, and vote on my poll! BYE!_

 _Shadow_


End file.
